None Will Rise
by GraNNIeShufflez03
Summary: A freshman in college its Kurt's first year away from his homeland into a world where people are more open to differences. With new friends and confusing situations Kurt must come to terms with who and what he is or lose the people around him.
1. Preview

**So…While I have a slight writers block for my story Effects of Black and White which I'm slightly surprised people are still reading, I'm getting another story offa my chest. It's been sitting on my laptop for quite some time and I've finally decided to upload/finish it.  
If it's even possible it'll be a bit darker than my Young Justice story and so the rating may change but that's up for debate. **

**Disclaimer**- I do not own X-Men or its affiliated stories. I do however, own original characters though few they will be.

This story will contain a wide variety of things I will be naming them as they arise in the chapters.

**Summary**

A freshman in college its Kurt's first year away from his homeland into a world where people are more open to differences. With new friends and confusing situations Kurt must come to terms with who and what he is or lose the people around him.

**Preview**

"You shouldn't be wandering the streets by yourself," Kurt's savior voiced, his demeanor too calm and airy for what had just transpired not but seconds before. Looking to the male Kurt recognized him as Sawyer from the party last Friday. If the blue haired male remembered correctly he had managed to win a drinking game against Duncan and two of the other football players that night resulting in his subsequent flirtatious acts upon everyone at the party thereafter.

He couldn't help but to remember the offhand warning he had received from Scott that same night to be 'cautious,' around the male, especially when alone. He had assumed it was due to the males exceedingly friendly demeanor under the influence of alcohol (he had hugged him out of nowhere) but now standing before him completely sober Kurt wasn't entirely too sure. There was an ominous feeling pulling at his gut telling him he should leave that instant.

Unlike his outfit that night Sawyer wore a simple black hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers, his hair not like the last time was slightly tamed underneath a skull decorated knit cap. He was now wearing a pair of thick black glasses

"Danke. Thank you Sawyer," Kurt said finally cutting through the stifling silence, at least it was to him. "I should be going now though so ah, see ya."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you back," Sawyer asked lazily cutting off the males retreat. He wore a friendly relaxed smile but something told Kurt there was more to it than what he was being shown. "Who know what other creeps are wandering around at night?"

_Like you? _Kurt thought to himself catching it before the words succeeded to fly past his lips. He had managed to misplace his filter hanging around Kitty as long as he had just in time.

"I don't bite," Sawyer said seemingly having read the blue haired teens mind anyway. Chuckling softly at Kurt's silence Sawyer sauntered slowly over to the blue haired male stopping just a few feet away his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. "Besides, if you could manage I wouldn't have had to stop and help you now would I? Didn't even break a sweat."

Come to think of it, Kurt thought going over what had just happened. The male hadn't so much as made a noise when getting rid of his would be attackers. Kitty and the others had let him know that Sawyer had in fact lived at the mansion for a time but failed to mention what his mutation was. Living with the male for almost three years it was a far cry that they didn't know what it was. So why keep it a secret?

Within his own thoughts, Kurt hadn't realized how close the older male had gotten to him till he felt a hand on his arm. First instinct being to back up, at least snatch his limb from the males grasp Kurt felt Goosebumps run up his flesh as Sawyer touched him. His hand lingering there for a moment before it began to ascend, traveling at slugs pace up to his shoulder leaving the skin underneath his fur burning. "You really shouldn't be wandering alone," Sawyer repeated his earlier warning this time with a tone that did not sit right with the blue haired male his other hand moving to rest on Kurt's cheek.

Yet with the warning bells in his head Kurt had no clue what had possessed him to lean a bit further into the males touch even going so far as to place his own hand upon the males.

"Please allow me the pleasure," Sawyer murmured into the younger male's ear smirking at the shiver that passed through Kurt's spine. "My prince."

**So there it is.**

**The first actual chapter will be uploaded whenever and like I said I have not forgotten about EoBaW. **

**Later days. XD**


	2. The First Step

**So…that writer's block has not left me. Is it bad that I have the second to next chapter done but no way to link them? I think so. ::sigh::**

**First chapter of my story and like I said…It's been sitting for a while so I've done a lot of cleanup cause man….Lol. **

**Disclaimer**- I do not own X-Men Evolution or its affiliated stories. I do however, own original characters though few they will be.

This chapter contains swearing, and alcohol consumption.

**Summary**

A freshman in college its Kurt's first year away from his homeland into a world where people are a bit more open to differences. With new friends and confusing situations Kurt must come to terms with who and what he is or lose the people around him.

**Chapter 1: The First Step**

"This feels so wrong," Kurt stated whilst looking at himself in the full length mirror in the bathroom. He wore a pair of dark blue tight fit jeans, white shirt, and black vest, his hair pulled back into his regular style a fedora placed on his head. His outfit was finished off with a pair of black sneakers, and an open dark grey blazer hugging to his torso.

It was his first year into living in the United States, having finished his last year of high school he was well on his way to his first year of college. Still getting used to the differences thrown at him from his homeland to this new foreign country Kurt looked at himself in the mirror again fiddling with the hat. There was really no backing down out of this was there?

Jean, the eldest female of the group and secret love interest to Scott Summers, leader of their little group (he'd talk about that later) had talked them all into going to the first back to school party of the year. It was supposed to be held at a club singly bought out for the night by her boyfriend Duncan, he highly doubted they'd stay together for much longer (the guy was such a tool). They had picked an 18 and over club for the night seeing as Jean had coerced the male, if her friends (all of them) couldn't get in, she wasn't showing.

Apparently a longtime friend of the little group had gotten into the University and would be there as well. Having heard her talk none stop about the party and letting the males name slip multiple times, he couldn't quite remember what it was, he could tell that whatever relationship she had with the male, however, was strictly friendly. Scott's facial expression had been a little stretched but nothing like when she brought up the quarterbacks name.

"How long do you plan on staring at yourself in the mirror dude?" a voice rang from behind the German. Turning to face the dark skinned male Kurt raised a brow looking at his roommate's choice of outfit. His normal khaki shorts with a black graphic tee, and sneakers to match.

"Hopefully long enough to miss this party," the male responded back with a smirk, his canines showing.

Laughing at the male Evan shook his head. "With the way Jean's been going on and on about this party, that is not happening."

Evan and he had hit it off real well his first couple of months into his stay at the mansion. Not to say that the others weren't friendly they just…tried too hard at times to make him comfortable. Evan had understood him perfectly giving the male his space without even having to be asked. Apparently his transition at living in the mansion hadn't gone so smooth his first few weeks. They had bonded over that fact including school, the blonde male going so far as to teach him how to skateboard.

There was just one thing that he shared in common with the other students.

He, like them, was a mutant. Well to be fair he was classified into a smaller group…more or less a Neyaphem so said his adopted family. A race of demon that had been out casted by the angels some thousand years ago during a holy war, go figure. Who his birth parents were he wasn't quite sure but did it really matter? He loved his adopted mother and father, they loved and raised him as their own. That was all that counted to the blue haired mutant as he tucked the cross they had given him into his shirt. "She might not even notice if I leave early."

"If I got to go and see a bunch of people I don't want to deal with on any basis," a new voice said from the doorway startling both males. "Then so do you." Kurt looked over Evan's shoulder, which wasn't that hard, to see Jordan, the second oldest of the males at the institute and the perfect surrogate older brother to them all. Don't touch my things, don't ask me questions unless it's life threatening and still ask someone else afterwards, I will beat you all within an inch of your lives, and while we are in public above all else do not act like you know me.

"You know," Kurt said pushing past both males to leave the bathroom. "She can't really make us all go."

"Speak for yourself," Jordan said crossing his arms over his chest leaning up against the wall. Sunglasses on over dark brown eyes Kurt was going to ask just why the male found it necessary to wear sunglasses as night but stopped. The first time he had the male just broke out in Corey Harts Sunglasses at Night before walking away from him. He wore a plaid white and green button up shirt, blue holy jeans and white sneakers, his thick hair pulled back into a loose puff. "I somehow ended up in my room dressed and ready to go two hours ago…So test her if you want to."

**-X-**

"Like we're going to be late," Kitty said tapping her foot impatiently against the living room floor once the three males had made their way down the stairs. The impatient woman was clad in a dark blue halter top, black flowing knee length skirt with black heels. Her hair was out of its normal pony tail opting to let it hang loose for the night.

Kurt still couldn't tell if he liked the brunette female or if she got on his nerves. She spoke without thinking 80% of the time getting herself, and frequently the others in trouble whether it was school or fights against the Brotherhood. He had, due to her mouth, spent most of his last few weeks before school let out in detention his grades slightly suffering from it.

Rogue sat by herself on the sofa headphones in looking absolutely cross that she had to go to the party. Wearing a white top she wore a purple blazer over it with black skinny jeans and unexpectedly purple heels. The world was most likely going to come to an end. It seemed like Jordan and he were not the only ones that would have rather done something else.

"Sorry guys," Jean said rushing down the stairs. How she beat Scott wearing those heels was going to be the question of the night. Jean to say the least had put the most effort into getting ready for the party. Hair curled, she was wearing a black mini dress a deep red sash tied around the waist trailing down a bit past were the dress stopped just above the knees, with red high heels.

Scott trailing behind the female wore a light brown short sleeved shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and black shoes. Way to go on a switch from his regular outfit, Kurt thought. Looking at his watch/inducer Kurt read the time. 10:26…If they left now they'd be earlier either way. No one really showed up to these things when they started. Normally.

All that was left was Bobby…Wherever he was.

"And the show stopper has arrived," Bobby joked hopping the rest of the way down the stairs after making his grand entrance. Wearing an open button up green shirt he wore a grey white muscle shirt underneath with a pair of dark blue jeans a baseball cap on his head.

"Five bucks says he purposely showed up last," Rogue grumbled placing her headphones in her bag ignoring the look Bobby was sending her.

"Let's just go," Jordan barked grabbing the keys to his old yet beloved Toyota Corolla. If any of them said a thing against it, which they had many a times, they would end up walking. Looking between them the younger students did a quick elimination round of rock paper scissors to see just who would be riding with Jordan in his death mobile.

Kurt, normally having good luck with the game had lost the first round followed by Bobby and Rogue leaving Kitty and Evan the safety of Scott's red convertible. He didn't know how many times Jordan's rust bucket had died on the side of the road wondering the reason for Jordan's attachment. Once again that wasn't a safe question to ask the male.

Cursing under his breath Kurt stopped when Jordan grilled him knowing that whatever he was saying was not appreciated. Shooting him a smile Kurt whispered to Rogue causing her to smirk and Jordan's scowl to grow in volume.

-X-

The club was as some people would say 'poppin.' The music could be heard all the way outside of the club down the street where they had to park to even find a spot. Kurt said a little prayer on leaving Jordan's death trap thankful that they had gotten there without going up in flames or self-combusting.

After making it past security, really Duncan couldn't spare any expenses, Kurt was met with blinding lights flickering in and out of his face like a rave. Joy, house music and strobe lights. Everything that made a perfect party. All they needed was the group of drunks screaming chants in the corner somewhere and it would be like any other college party he had seen on and maybe snuck into on occasions.

Walking further into the club they had stuck together looking around trying to spot any familiar face, That would be hard considering the dark atmosphere and lights that could send really any one of them into shock. That or blind them.

"That Sawyer over there?" Scott asked having to point as the others had no real clue as to who he was referring to.

Scott was talking about the male leaning over a table full of females, a rather large good natured smile spread over his face. What could be dark hair (Kurt was definitely hating the lights flashing every few seconds) was pulled back not doing much to free him up his face, a ball cap resting low over his eyes. He wore a light colored graphic T, black jeans and sneakers.

"Sawyer!"

As if hearing his name over the music the dark haired male turned around scanning the crowd till he saw the female who had called him. Eyes going wider Sawyer briskly walked over to the group slipping through the crowd with ease reaching them in a matter of seconds his smile wider than it had been whilst talking to the seated females.

"Jean!" Sawyer wailed enthusiastically throwing his arms open to the redhead taking her into a bone crushing hug. Completely ignoring the knockouts he had just been conversing with not but a few seconds before Sawyer's full attention was on his friend. "You look sooooo beautiful tonight!" he cried slightly pulling away from the woman to get a look at her outfit before hugging her again planting a quick kiss onto her cheek.

Baffled by the males stranger than normal behavior, coupled with the fact they hadn't seen each other in so long Jean responded back to Sawyer. "Nice to see you too," she chuckled hugging the very drunkenly emotional male.

It had been almost two years since Sawyer had left Bayville, leaving right after his junior year of school having moved further upstate for whatever reasons. In that short span of time it was almost like he had dropped off the face of the earth only contacting them every so often to ask about school, the institute and over all how they were doing. She could tell that his friendship with Jordan had taken the biggest hit, the dark eyed male only giving short one word answers whenever they asked about him.

Letting the male go she watched as he repeated his administrations with each of the group managing to get both Scott and Jordan (to both their annoyance) on the cheek opting instead to kiss Rogue on her gloved hand. So he wasn't completely gone although his slight sway was enough to be weary. He even managed to gather Kurt up into a hug having never even met the blue haired male.

"You must be Kurt!" Sawyer chirped over the music still clasping onto the German males hands. If he was sober enough to figure out he was holding two furry three fingered digits he didn't show it as he was still all smiles. "Meanie pants here's told me aaaaall about you!"

"I told you not to call me that," Jordan growled out over the loud music willing himself not to maim the male in public. Not even five minutes in and he was already trying to figure out how to off the male without getting caught.

Sticking his tongue out Sawyer responded after placing his hat upon Kitty's head chuckling when she took it off to straighten her hair. "And when have I ever listened?" Sawyer asked finally letting go of Kurt's hand placing his hands upon his hips.

Ignoring what could have, no would have, turned into a side attraction for the group he had walked into the club with Jordan shook his head before eyeing the male. Something was off. "How've you been?"

"We'll catch up later! Drinks!" Sawyer said as a poor way of deflecting the attention away from himself.

"No. You're done," Jordan spoke up taking the male by the arm effectively stopping him from disappearing into the crowd.

Sawyer's smile turned into a pout before he proceeded to flick his hair quickly out of his face repositioning his hand onto his hip. 'Listen here mister grumpy gills."

_Grumpy gills?_ Refraining from strangling his best friend Jordan opened his mouth ready to hound the male when he was cut off.

"You are not my babysitter. We are here to have fun! We have all semester to catch up!"

Still adamant in his ways Jordan yanked the male back towards him as Sawyer tried to walk away yet again. "How much did you drink already?" Jordan asked his gruff voice carrying somewhat over the blaring music as the song changed to something more dance worthy.

Waving his hand as if to knock away the question Jordan had asked, Sawyer's smile returned before he answered the younger male. "Not much."

Not much to him means five-seven beers, Jordan thought rolling his eyes saying nothing else. He knew Sawyer not to drink like that unless something was bothering him, clearly with the night just starting and more than enough alcohol already in his system. Whatever happened had to have been big. Running their past conversations through his head he could only think of one thing.

"Where's Carmine?" The mentioning of the males girlfriend had peaked the interest of the others as well. Come to think of it Scott thought, he hadn't seen Carmine in the club at all since they had gotten in. With Sawyer drunkenly hitting on the females at the table it would be a wonder if she hadn't left already. The male had always been a flirt.

Shrugging his shoulders Sawyer answered without so much as batting his eyes. "How should I know?" Sawyer's smile was still ever present although the bitterness with which he spoke shown through the gesture.

"What did you do?" Jordan asked at the same time Scott had. Both sounded exasperated watching the shorter males face for any give on what was going through his mind.

"Nothing much," Sawyer said winking at a female who had walked by, she returning the motion with a coy smile. "I kicked her to the curb after I found her in our bed with two other guys." Sawyer said the smile finally slipping from his face showing his true emotions underneath.

Jordan had expected that they had fallen apart, being only 15 when they had gotten together, or that it would have been Sawyer to have wandered astray. The male standing before him was his best friend and everything but he got into some risky habits a tad too early for his age. Drinking, drug experimenting, and not to mention stripping just to name a few. But he had stayed loyal to Carmine throughout the years they were together, flirt or not.

"That sucks man. I'm sorry."

"Yea well now I'm a free agent," the male said watching a female in a skimpy dress walk by, "and I'm back with good company. Couldn't ask for more." Sawyer latched onto Jordan. "Now who's up for shots?! Drinks on me!"

"They're not all 21 Sawyer," Scott spoke up giving the younger male a look of disapproval.

Pouting yet again Sawyer rolled his eyes before turning to the younger members of the crew. "Lesson number 1. College is a time to explore and learn your limits. But if you guys don't want to, no pressure. Like I said drinks on me all night! Whatever you get." To emphasize the fact he wanted to get his party on Sawyer took Rogue by the hand and began dancing with the gothic female to the house music.

Kurt smirked at his friend as she for probably the first time that night smiled.

It took mere seconds after that for the others to disperse Jordan leaving for who knows were, Jean to find Duncan, Kitty taking off with Evan to hit the dance floor, Bobby to hit on anything in a skirt and him to…Might as well hit the bar and find something to drink. About to head off Scott had pulled him to the side quickly to tell him something. Half listening to the bespectacled male Kurt positively answered back before continuing on his way to the bar.

-X-

An hour and some change of being into the party, having hit the dance floor a few times surprisingly not haven seen any of the others during that time Kurt found himself seated at the bar again catching his second wind. The lights had started bothering him within the first hour and the cigarette smoke about thirty minutes in. Still he was sure that if he had of even tried to sneak out Jean would have somehow stopped him. He wasn't going to test it after Jordan's little warning.

Sipping his water, the alcohol smell was another thing he could add to as annoying as all hell at the moment he managed to place back on the cap before getting, for the second time that night the scare of his life.

"You got to come and see this," Evan said popping in front of the male pulling Kurt to his feet. Allowing the blonde male to maneuver them through the throng of people they ended up in a smaller room where Duncan, two of the other football players from Bayville, he really needed to get better with people's names, and Sawyer stood around a table several six pack cases of beer sitting in the middle.

From the looks of it they had just finished a round of a drinking game the two unnamed football players out of the running, one looking slightly green around the gills.

"You're already drunk of your ass newbie," Duncan spoke grilling the male across from him. "You sure you want to lose your money that bad?"

"I can always get it back in one day so why not?" Sawyer said with a sideways smirk. Like earlier the male was swaying a little, a slight glazed look to his eyes.

Jordan was watching posted in the corner a grin on his face, that was new. Scott, standing next to Jean looked unimpressed to say the least. Jean, however, looked the most put off by both males behavior if the slender scowl on her face was anything to go by her arms crossed over her chest.

"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked having some form of an idea. Feeling a slender hand on his shoulder he turned his head to see Kitty and Rogue had joined them in the room wondering too what was going on.

"Duncan's like totally pissed off because he saw Sawyer kiss Jean earlier," Kitty filled the blue haired male in. "She tried telling him that they were only friends which like they are I mean come on…Sawyer against Duncan…No competition there. The guys a total flirt. Anyway they got to jibbing one another which ended up into a drinking contest between Duncan, Tyrese, Kyle, and Sawyer."

Nodding his head as if he were actually paying attention to what the female was saying Kurt returned his attention to the two males sitting at the table.

"First one on their ass or unable to continue loses."

Nodding his head Sawyer reached into his pocket retracting out a rolled up wad of cash. Tossing it to Jordan he made sure the dark skinned male had caught it before taking up one of the beer bottles.

Duncan doing the same with another one of his team members he too picked up a beer bottle. "Cheers."

It was two minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, seven beers in fact on Duncan's part before he rushed to the trashcan strategically placed next to the table declaring Sawyer the victor.

"That was interesting," Kurt said in response to what he had just seen. Really if people felt there was no other way to have fun than to potentially destroy their only liver, who was he to judge. Saying as much in German of course under his breath Kurt slipped out of the room to head somewhere a bit more quiet and less prone for what he had just been witness to.

He was able to find a spot that described that on the open roof. The music could still be heard but he was currently away from the light show and smoke fest. He was not going to complain. Walking over to the railing he leant against the pillar holding up a half raised roof, it was a nice to just be able to stare off into the city which surprisingly enough looked ten times better at night than in the daytime.

"Didn't think anyone would be up here." Turning around Kurt thought to himself that he was going to have to work on his hearing tired of people sneaking up on him. It was a female of about his age with brown skin. Under the night sky Kurt could tell that her long hair was of a dark shade, a red, maybe pink strip dyed in the front. She wore not like most of the other girls a pair of black jeans with a simple red tank, and black arm warmers, red heels adorning her feet.

"Amanda," the tanned female spoke, a gentle smile on her face as she swept her hair behind her ear.

"Kurt, nice to meet you," Kurt responded back shaking her offered hand.

"So…First year here?" Amanda asked obviously fishing for something to talk about as she looked over towards the city not bothering to come from underneath the roof.

Kurt could either continue to talk to her or return to the party downstairs, loud noises, the smell of alcohol and smoke. "Ja, you?" Talking to her might be a bit more exciting than the party.

"Yea. Moved here from Rochester. Not as adventurous as most people but it's not home. You're German right?"

"Ja," Kurt nodded his head a small smile forming. It was the first time someone had gotten that right in a while. (Better than their butchering of his last name that was for sure). Normally the first thing people would guess was Russian…Not even close.

"That's pretty cool," Amanda said. "So that would make you an exchange student? I think? I don't want to jump to any conclusions or anything. Your accents pretty strong, understandable but noticeable and I am rambling. Sorry."

Chuckling at the female Kurt nodded his head yet again. "Something to that effect. I came up here to finish up high school. Thought I'd stay and finish up college while I was at it." It wasn't a far cry from the truth but then again…the truth for most people wasn't the safest thing.

They continued to talk for what seemed like hours in reality only thirty to forty minutes before they were interrupted by the slamming of the roof doors.

"Long time no see Fur Boy." Turning around Kurt was met face to face with the Brotherhood gang, more like the Avalanche of the group directly in his face, Lance. Pietro, Tod, and Frank stood off to the side watching as Lance grabbed the blue haired male by the collar of his shirt slamming him into the nearest pillar.

This couldn't be good.

**End Chapter**

**You would think that with security and how big Blob is…someone would have noticed their entrance but hey. Alcohol will make you miss an elephant doing backflips so yea. Hope our fuzzy blue elf is going to be okay. **

**So. I would like to announce beforehand that as much as I do not like Scott or Jean I will do my best not to bash them in this story. Personally I like them better than my two least favorite heroes of the DC world…**

**Kurt may seem a bit out of character. I am trying something different with his personality but don't worry. He's still the Fuzzy man. This does not focus on romance but it will be in here. Let's face it. It's bound to happen. Whether it stays "cannon" (ex. Jean ending up with Scott) is up to how I'm feeling as a writer messing with my readers emotions. **

**Thank you. XD**


	3. Onto a New Road

**So it's been a minute for both stories. After posting up my last chapter I have once again come to a road block on EoBaW. Timexgone23 I need you back in my life! I don't want to say it's discontinued but I don't know. The fact people are still reading it should tell me something right? I'll give myself a little bit to see what I can do. As for now here's the next chapter of None Will Rise. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-men or affiliated stories although I do own original characters. **

**There will be many a theme some may not agree with in this fanfic. For this chapter containing a few course words. Jordan has a mouth on him with slight off color jokes and references to same sex couples…For those of u who are all EWWWWWWWW. -_-…This dragon face is for you. **

**I changed the format of this chapter a bit so if it seems like I skipped a chapter just keep reading. **

**Enjoy. XD**

**Last time on None Will Rise**

"_That's pretty cool," Amanda said. "So that would make you an exchange student? I think? I don't want to jump to any conclusions or anything. Your accents pretty strong, understandable but noticeable and I am rambling. Sorry."_

_Chuckling at the female Kurt nodded his head yet again. "Something to that effect. I came up here to finish up high school. Thought I'd stay and finish up college while I was at it." It wasn't a far cry from the truth but then again…the truth for most people wasn't the safest thing. _

_They continued to talk for what seemed like hours in reality only thirty to forty minutes before they were interrupted by the slamming of the roof doors. _

"_Long time no see Fur Boy." Turning around Kurt was met face to face with the Brotherhood gang, more like the Avalanche of the group directly in his face, Lance. Pietro, Tod, and Fred stood off to the side watching as Lance grabbed the blue haired male by the collar of his shirt slamming him into the nearest pillar. _

_This couldn't be good. _

**Continued**

**Chapter 2: Onto a New Road**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Move in day had gone pretty well considering Mr. Logan and Mr, McCoy helped us with our things. Mr. Logan can be a bit…rough on people's property. Hence the lovely scuff I have on my __**was**__ brand new oak wooden chair. Jordan told me he could sand it but it would cost me…Really does that guy do anything out of the goodness of his heart? I feel so sorry for his daughter when she gets older. Either her or whatever poor sap she brings home for her first date. I don't know how Millie deals with him._

_Everything kind of reminds me of the Institute, the good old 'less cares in the world' days. At least everyone's living arrangements that is. We all have pretty nice suites Scott and Jean somehow managed to snag the only few single rooms in our dorm, go figure. It would have been kind of a sight worth seeing to see Scott sharing a room with Duncan. He's thankfully in the dorm right next to ours. I don't know who would cave first. _

_Jordan somehow got rid of his annoying overbearing creepy roommate (his words not mine…The guy like stole a baby picture of his or something) from last year now that Sawyer's back, so their now inseparable yet again. If Jordan wasn't in a relationship I'd swear the two were an item. Never mind him having a kid. That all just leaves Bobby, Kurt, and Evan to share the triple (once again that is not that hard to believe) and I am once again sharing my living space with Rogue._

_Personally I love the boys like they were my own brothers but I don't think I'll be visiting their suite any time soon. Least not by myself. Six guys sharing a living space...Not happening. I can see burger wrappers all over the floor, pizza boxes, skateboards hanging from just about everything and uh…Just don't want to think about it. _

_We have two other girls in our own suite too which is pretty cool. Tabatha also known as BoomBoom is back in town. She shares a room with a girl named Amanda we met at the party last night. There's a long story attached to that I'll get into later. She's pretty cool though and I'm sure can keep Tabatha in check, for at least the first few months. _

Kitty was interrupted from her quiet solitude by the door to her shared room opening. She caught a quick glimpse of Scott moving a rather bulky table down the small hallway aided by Evan before Rogue walked in closing the door behind her.

"Hey," Rogue said on entering the shared room. Seeing Kitty on her computer already Rogue could tell she was doing one of two things. Either she was a.) writing her parents a letter or b.) working on that book she had been writing since their third year in high school. Rogue would go with the former since the brunette wasn't wearing headphones. She always wore headphones when writing her story.

"Hey," Kitty shot back giving her roommate a quick smile before going back to her typing. "How'd the placement test go?"

"Long and unnecessary."

Chuckling at her friends distress Kitty continued to type to her parents. "You're the one who wanted to skip out of freshman English."

"Because it's a waste of time."

"Yea, okay."

"Get Jordan to fix your chair?"

Rolling her eyes at the topic change Kitty answered the female not looking up from her laptop. "Do you even have to ask?"

Tossing off her jacket Rogue sat down at the edge of her bed untying her shoes. "Which story did he spin this time?"

"The, I'll do it for 30 bucks. Like he doesn't have a job already and apparently a rolling roommate. Did you see the wad of money Sawyer had last night?"

"I'm trying not to think of how he got it," Rogue responded kicking off her shoes. "He's changed."

"Yea. Hard to believe about Carmine though. They seemed like the best couple. Way better than Jean and Duncan that's for sure."

"I don't understand how she can stand the guy? He's such a jerk."

"And a tool. He's arrogant, pigheaded, a complete dog. He's like the definition of a dumb jock."

"Yet she practically worships the ground he walks on because he's _smart and funny and a real gentleman_," Rogue said in her mock Jean voice. "Maybe him and Sawyer would be the best of friends now."

Laughing Kitty shook her head. "Not after losing 100 bucks to a _lightweight_. And he can't be all that bad now. A lot more flirty…Well a huge flirt now but, I mean don't get me wrong the time away has done him some good but he's just…I don't know."

"Sawyer."

"Yea."

"What about Kurt? I thought you two would have been an item."

Waving away the accusation and Rogues apparent curiousness on the topic Kitty couldn't say it was the first time someone had said something about it to either one of them. "No way. Me and him are so totally like brother and sister. You should have seen the way that he handled Lance after he found out the jerk cheated on me."

"Wish I was there. It's hard getting Kurt angry like that."

"Scary too."

Slipping on her slippers Rogue got back up and headed to the door. "I'm going to go bother Tabatha. She borrowed a few of my CD's…I don't want borrow to become permanent."

"Sounds about right," Kitty chuckled before hearing the door click after Rogue closed it.

_**Now where was I?**_

_Thinking about the room situation I feel like me and Rogue are pretty much doomed to spend the rest of our days together although for the most part we get along a lot better than before. After spending three years together we have finally found what makes the other tick and learn to not step on the others toes. I haven't told her yet but she's kind of like a sister to me. Okay she is but like I said, I am so not telling her that. She's not the sentimental type. The female version of Mr. Logan almost. Who knows what type of roommate I would have gotten had she not been here though. Total creeper. _

_College is a pretty new experience if that party last night is anything to go off of. Sawyer, you remember him right? Quiet, curly haired kid with the extremely thick glasses? Yea. Sorry to break it to you but he's only like that around adults i.e parents especially. I tried warning you before-hand. He for one has been up to speed on the life. He's so different from that kid that I met my first year at the mansion. I guess it's true. Time does change a person. He's a lot more outgoing (keeping it light) that's for sure. There wasn't a girl (and I'm pretty sure guy) at the party that he hadn't hit on, and no papa you don't have to come up here and talk to him. He's still a gentleman to Jean, Rogue, and me. The whole thing with Carmine must have hit him pretty hard. _

_The guys, though, will always have my back. _

_**-X-**_

**Plopping down onto the nearest chair with a bottle of water in hand, that was a shocker, Sawyer took a long sip from it before replacing the cap. "So how are you and the rock slinger doing?" **

"**I left him," Kitty answered shortly about to leave it at that. She knew between the guys Scott, Jordan and Sawyer had never liked Lance from the jump. Scott and Jordan had a problem with his extensive background in juvy not to mention the side of the fence he sat on when it came to mutants. Sawyer had voiced his opinion likening the guy to a dog with a bone. "Let's just say me and you are in the same boat with significant others."**

**Seeing a glint in the male's eyes that Kitty did not trust she quickly told him it had been taken care of already. "Scott and Kurt handled it so don't worry. Besides he doesn't go to the university anyway. Not like I'd care either way."**

**Leaning back into his chair arms crossed he let out a puff of air before speaking. "As long as you're alright little sis...You are alright?" Smiling to herself at the males softened features, concern permeating off him, Kitty couldn't help but think that not all things had changed. He was still by far one of the most caring in their group. Really Kitty didn't know what to make out of Sawyer anymore. It was just so weird seeing him in the light Jordan had offhandedly painted him to be. He was always so quiet around them.**

**Then again Scott hadn't seemed so shocked earlier so maybe it was just the females who didn't know. This could be a problem. **

"**Yea, I'm alright. What about you?"**

**Shrugging the male smirked. "I'll get over it." Standing up he downed the rest of his water before sticking out his hand. "Brake times over Princess. Time to hit the floor." **

**Laughing at the male's nickname she had almost forgotten he had those for them before taking his hand. "Must you still use those?"**

**Taking off his hat Sawyer placed it on the females head yet again, this time she not caring that he had done so. "Always."**

_**-X-**_

Shaking her head at the memory Kitty continued to write her letter.

_Speaking of love and relationships, Scott is still totally in love with Jean, anyone can see that. Really he should have said something to her sooner. The simple fact that he's the one moving like half of her things around the suite right now ought to say something. Duncan's "oh I have football practice excuse" went over real well. Jordan's on the team and yet he's sitting in the common room/living room watching TV (because he sure isn't about to help.)_

_Not to continue talking bad about Jordan let's face it you guy's fell in love with him in like five minutes of conversing…He can be nice…When he wants to be…which is hardly ever, unless we're around adults. But he tends to surprise us every once and a while. Like last night. He's always so 'Don't bother me, don't even talk to me,' but his actions speak a lot louder than his words. _

_**-X-**_

**After a few dances with Sawyer the brunette female had excused herself to get some air on the roof. It should be a nice sight and with everyone practically taking up the stoop with their cancerous smoke she decided the higher the better. Plus it was on the other side of the entrance overlooking the rest of the city and not the ugly brown brick buildings in front of it. **

**Getting about halfway through the crowd Kitty had been stopped by a slight tug on her wrist. Whirling around she glared at the owner of the hand willing them to let go of her wrist before yanking free.**

"**Wanna dance little lady?"**

**The owner of the hand was a tall lanky male with blonde hair and glassy green eyes. He reeked of booze which Kitty was pretty sure he had jumped in a bath of before getting to the party. As much as Sawyer had been drinking he still smelled faintly of the cologne he had put on before getting to the club. This guy was practically wearing his.**

"**Yea…No thank you," Kitty dismissed the male before continue to walk away from him rolling her eyes on the way. Really people have some nerves. **

**Getting stopped yet again this time by a firmer grip around her upper arm Kitty was seconds from stomping on the male's foot with her heels. "Oh come on pretty lady."**

**Refraining from reaching for the knife Mr. Logan had given her for 'emergencies' (The male had given all of them one) she turned the rest of the way around snatching her hand from his grip before placing a hand to her hip giving the male her best glare. "I said no thank you jerk. Get lost."**

"**I don't think you-"**

"**She said no pal. Take a walk." The creepy jerk stood practically looming over Jordan who had seemingly come from nowhere glaring up at the male. **

"**Who are y-"**

"**Her brother. Take a walk." **

"**Her brother?" Looking from the dark skinned male to the light skinned female the creep smirked. "Either you got too much sun as a kid or she stayed inside the house, brother."**

**Eye twitching slightly Jordan threw on a smirk that was anything but friendly. "Actually she played outside a lot. I personally hate the sun. And you're about to hate me in a few seconds. So like I said, take a walk." They stood there staring at one another neither one looking away from the other. While the creep (Kitty had taken to calling the male in her head) was by far taller than Jordan, who was not a short male in his own right, Jordan was stout having a few 50-60 more pounds on him. **

**Without waiting to see if the male would leave Jordan lightly took Kitty by the hand leading her the rest of the way through the crowd mumbling things underneath his voice. **

"**Seriously do you ever stay out of trouble for five seconds. Between you and the other youngin's I don't know who will give me an aneurism first." **

_**Younging?**_** "I could have handled that myself you know."**

"**I didn't ask you all that," Jordan said letting go of Kitty's hand crossing his over his chest. He always got that way when he was about to give some form of lecture. Looking over his shoulder Jordan kept his gaze trained over the crowd before looking back to Kitty. **

"**You have your knife on you?"**

"**What?"**

"**I don't think I stuttered."**

**Glaring at the male Kitty answered him not without a little attitude of her own. "Yes, father."**

**Raising a brow Jordan said nothing on her tone. "Where were you headed anyway?"**

**Thinking of lying to the male or at least shaking him off Kitty rolled her eyes. Jordan somehow always knew when they lied. Chalk it up to knowing Sawyer for so long apparently he was notorious for doing so although, the others nor she could really tell when that was. **

"**The roof. It's a bit stuffy in here."**

"**Sounds like a plan. I'll go to."**

**It wasn't a question. It wasn't even said politely what-so-ever, just a passing statement that should not be argued with. Kitty knew that was the male's way of making sure the creep didn't bother her the rest of the night short of beating his face in. Really she could very well take care of herself and they knew it but Jordan wouldn't be swayed to stay downstairs and continue to party. Once his mind was made up it was made up. She couldn't be too mad though. He had acted the same way to bobby when he was close to fighting a kid in high school junior year. **

**Shrugging Kitty turned back to the wall where she knew the stairs where at and moseyed through the crowd of people Jordan right behind her. **

_**-X-**_

_You see when Jordan and I had gone up to the roof we had not expected to see Jean and a few of the others taking on the Brotherhood. Mind you other people could have at any point walked up onto the roof as well just like we had. Having watched enough Jordan jumped into the fray stopping Fred from crushing, or attempting to crush Rogue with his larger than average fists. He had already managed to damage part of the railing. How Duncan was going to explain that to the owners no one knew but at that point in time it was the least of our worries. _

_With Scott and Lance going at it, thank goodness not with their mutations, that would have been a complete disaster and Jean busy trying to stop Todd from hopping all over the place and stealing Scott's glasses the little toad, I rushed over to help Kurt with Pietro. _

_Let's face it. Out of all of them Quicksilver and Avalanche are probably the most dangerous, Pietro being the more annoying one out of the two. Unless Jean is dealing straight away with him it' always hard to get him down. Lance is a little easier to deal with although the both are two of the most volatile of the group. Thank goodness Wanda wasn't in sight or there'd be a bigger problem to deal with. _

_Somehow through all of the chaos and before I had arrived on the scene Pietro had stolen Kurt's inducer. You know. The one that makes him appear normal…Well normal to regular people I should say. I've gotten used to 'The Fuzzy Man,' as he takes to calling himself now-a-days. Lance had managed to get Kurt's inducer from him. Once again I say it was a wonder that nobody else had decided to come up to the roof like Jordan and I had. Can you say mass panic? That would have been disastrous. _

_Anyway we, mainly me and Jean, although Kurt did help if only a little bit, managed to get his inducer back before any real damage could be done. Pietro had continuously run around us hitting Kurt whenever he got close enough to try anything. With Jean still busy dealing with Toad who admittedly over the years had gotten faster and a bit smarter there was a slight chance we wouldn't be able to beat them by ourselves. _

_So me and Jean hatched a little plan. The next time Pietro ran at us she would switch her concentration on slowing him down. That would give me enough time to phase through him, grab the inducer, and hopefully have a little fun at the same time. They deserved it after messing with my friend. _

_Just as planned Quicksilver dashed at us not expecting to be tripped up slightly by Jean. Now at a pace that I could keep up with I managed to step out in front of weasel number two, snagging the inducer from him at the last second. I let the rest of him phase through me allowing him the pleasure of smacking right into Toa whom Jean and Kurt kindly maneuvered into the perfect spot. The look on the both of their faces was priceless as they fell to the ground getting totally bested by a female. Bet that stuck it to them. Not having enough time to regroup themselves Jean sent them both into the air, Todd facing away from everyone. He'd be a lot less of an annoyance that way. _

_**-X-**_

**Placing back on his inducer Kurt had thankfully smiled at Kitty giving her a quick hug and a thumbs up.**

"**That was pretty sweet," Kurt said latching on his inducer back to his wrist. "Kind of a shocker they fell for that though."**

"**Hey, they had it coming," Kitty shrugged smirking at the two males. **

"**Now we just need to deal with these two," Jean said referring not to the males she had in the air but Lance and Fred. That really just left Lance and Blob, who was currently getting bested by the much smaller female nearly knocking himself out by running into the wall. Really the male had to learn at some point although it seemed like they never did. **

**Scott and Lance were having a stare down the younger brunette completely ignoring Jordan who looked ready to sock the male at any given moment. Kitty half hoped that he wouldn't seeing as he could punch hard enough through solid concrete. She didn't favor the male like she once used to but she didn't want to see his guts all over the floor either. They already had a huge mess on their hands already. And still no one had wondered up onto the roof other than them. **

"**You good-"**

**Lance was silenced by a swift punch to the face that unexpectedly did not come from Scott. Blinking, all Kitty saw was a Jordan take the reeling male by the collar slamming him against the same pillar he had Kurt against just moments before. "I'm going to give you five seconds to get your rock slinging ass off this roof before I toss you like the mud you are into the traffic below. You and your reject friends." **

**Lance was about to open his mouth but that quickly closed when Jordan tightened his grip around his shirt. "Oh, please open your mouth and give me a reason. I've been itching to kick your ass for a long time now. Say something." **

"**I'd listen to him if I were you," Jean said still suspending Pietro and Todd slightly off the ground. "You can join him if you want."**

**It was quiet for a long moment each of the young adults on the roof staring at one another. "Let's go," Lance said keeping his eyes locked the whole time on Scott and not the male who was seconds from punching him in the face again. The pressure around his throat lessoned as Jordan let go. Fixing his shirt Lance glared at the two older males before shooting a seething look at Kurt. **

**This was not over. Not by a long shot.**

**Waiting for Pietro and Todd to help a recovering Fred to his feet they left the roof. **

"**I was really hoping he'd have said something," Jordan mumbled underneath his breath before turning to Kitty then Kurt. Looking them over he didn't say anything his facial expression turning from enraged to slightly pissed. Kitty was pretty sure it was because Lance had actually chosen the smarter thing to do and left. **

**Glaring at Lance's retreating back Kitty went to walk over to Kurt till something or someone she should say caught her attention. Eyes wide Kitty had not known that someone other than them was on the roof having stood partially in the shadows but from the look on Kurt's face he had. She was just hoping that whatever reaction the female was going to have it was better than her own on seeing the male for the first time. She had apologized profusely to the male even till today knowing that the male had long forgiven her. **

**It seemed like everyone by now had realized what Kitty had, the roof going absolutely silent except for the music bleeding through the walls from the inside of the club. **

"**You're…blue…" Not the most intelligent thing to come out of someone's mouth, it wasn't the worst either as the furred mutant sighed internally with relief. He was just glad that the female hadn't started screaming although that could have been chalked up to shock. She hadn't passed out though, nor had she run off…so…Kurt was pretty sure things weren't bad. **

'_**Should I?'**_** Jean asked Kurt telepathically already making motions like she would wipe the female's memory at any given moment. The simple fact that the female had to ask let alone hesitated was sign enough that she didn't truly want to get rid of the younger woman's memory. The puzzled looks on the other X-Men's faces seemed to mirror his own as they too wondered what the redhead was thinking.**

**For what reason Jean had to ask him, Kurt was unsure. He didn't see any real harm in her knowing. People back home, at least the ones within his small village knew of him. Most had a problem with his appearance but even then they didn't do much but scoff and talk behind his and his parent's backs. He knew not all people were as… open as them, some maybe even wanting to take advantage of the fact. Yet he didn't peg Amanda as that type of person. **

'_**Just wait a second'**_**, Kurt thought back to Jean before returning his soul attention back onto Amanda who stood watching the male before her. It hadn't just been him she had seen. Jean, Jordan, Pietro, Kitty and even Todd (Scott and Rogue had at least held back enough but he was pretty sure Amanda would have her suspicions of the them as well). It wasn't just his life that would be outted if she remembered this night and yet something, maybe the same thing tugging at Jean to pause in her actions, had made him think about it as well. Not to mention Scott was actually quiet for once.**

_**No point in trying to hide anything now**_**. "Is there something wrong with that?"**

"**You're blue," she repeated this time a bit faster. Pinching herself in her arm Amanda proceeded to shake her head mumbling a few things to herself before returning her attention back to the people before her. "So this is all real right?"**

**Nodding his head Scott voiced his confirmation. "Pretty much uh…"**

"**Amanda."**

"**Scott," the male supplied figuring that Jean was in fact not going to erase the females mind. This was new. He'd ask the redhead about it later. Right now they needed to smooth things over less they get out of hand. "This is Jean, Rogue, Jordan, Kitty and I'm pretty sure you already met Kurt."**

"**Yea…So are you guy's all…blue too or just…" Amanda let the question hang looking from Scott, to Jean, then Jordan, Kitty, and finally Rogue. **

"**Just," Rogue answered crossing her arms over her chest.**

**Nodding her head Amanda took a deep breath before returning her attention back to Kurt. "This is a bit weird." **

"**Tell me about it," Jordan mumbled before making his way to the door. "I'm headed back to the party. Funs over."**

**Leaving the others to talk to the girl all Jordan wanted to do right now was calm down. Pretty sure he could get a few free drinks off of Sawyer (if the male was still awake and not drunkenly passed out somewhere) he left through the door without so much as a glance back.**

"**Well that was nice of him," Kitty mumbled before turning to Amanda. "So um…yea like…you aren't going to say anything to anyone are you?"**

"**I honestly don't think anyone would believe me anyway. Aliens? Demons? Comic book hero's brought to life by some scientist's over active imagination?"**

"**We're uh…Mutants to be exact," Scott answered for her giving Kurt a quick glance. Apparently the male found some part of this situation funny. By far this was one of the weirdest things he had to do. The Professor never really did touch base on how to talk to other people about their mutations. Well…non-mutant people that was. How much was okay to talk about and exactly how was he going to talk to the professor about all of this? Sighing Scott could feel a monster of a headache forming. This was going to be a long night.**

_**-X-**_

_And that's how Amanda found out we were mutants which is alright be me seeing as she is one of our roommates. It took us a while to try and explain everything…well a lot of things to her. We didn't want to give too much away less she tell someone, this whole trusting other people bedsides family is still pretty new. And that goes both ways. I can't imagine how she feels knowing about all of this now. But that just makes relaxing a bit easier around here. I'm still a bit iffy with her knowing but so far nothing has happened and she's really cool about the whole thing. Hasn't flipped out once like the Professor and Dr. McCoy warn us about. But before you start I know not everyone is that accepting of things that they don't quite understand. Talk to Kurt he knows more than anyone of us. _

_Still I was really shocked at her reaction to him though. He was probably a lot more shocked than anyone else though he didn't show it. He acts like he's not bothered by the way some people act when seeing him but deep down he does. He's like this really big fluffy elf with a bleeding heart. Like most of us it's just going to take a minute for him to break out of that I don't care façade. Like I stated already Jordan definitely has his moments. _

_Can you believe the whole fight to begin with anyways was because Lance was pissed that Kurt had outted him on cheating on me? Yea…Talk about idiocy. He was totally being a friend unlike your unfaithful lying behind. I don't know what I was thinking dating him. We're all going to make mistakes I remember you telling me that but he is one I do not plan on making again. _

_On a side note we start our classes this Monday so moving in today may not have been the best thing to do but Jean and the others warned us that the freshman orientation was a waste of time anyway. That and we have all of tomorrow to relax, and for Sawyer and Jordan to recover from their hangovers. _

_I'll take plenty of pictures of the dorm room. Promise._

_Love you guy's_

_Kat. _

Sending the e-mail Kitty closed the laptop with a soft sigh. Cracking her neck she stood up stretching the rest of her stiff muscles wondering to herself just how long she had been sitting there at her desk. Dinner would start at the dining hall pretty soon. She should meet up with the others and force them all to go. About to leave the room she stopped on passing the vanity.

On the top shelf sat Sawyer's hat, the male forgetting to get it from her after the party ended and she forgetting till getting back to the dorms that she had it. Shaking her head she grabbed the fitted before leaving her room heading to the shared common area a.k.a living room.

This year would definitely be something to remember.

**End Chapter**

**So no Bobby or Evan this chapter. Don't worry they will be in the next one. I haven't forgotten about them. **

**And the fun begins….Next chapter. **


	4. It's Always Daunting

**Disclaimer**- **I do not own X-Men Evolution or its affiliated stories. I do however, own original characters though few they will be. **

**This fic will contain the following-**** Original character(s), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, sexual innuendos/themes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance.**

**Chapter 3- It's Alway****s Daunting**

"This sucks!"

It was Monday, their second full week of classes also known as the second week of hell for the freshman students new to the ways of college life. One thing that had been cramping their style, not having all of the same classes together…Just one measly boring unnecessary class. English 101. The same class Rogue had tried to drop completely from taking and failed miserably. She had been by far the most unimpressed one out of the whole group likening their professor to the Watsonesque mouse from the Great Mouse Detective.

They could at least have some semblance of fun the class being in the middle of the day. Between that homework wasn't the worst in the class, however, Dawson, as they took to calling him, didn't make it enjoyable. His dry humor was lost upon many of the students, his jokes too over their heads to even be remotely funny. Having Tabitha in the class livened things up though, her mouth doing more damage than her bombs could ever do. Although those did help.

What Scott and Jean didn't know wouldn't hurt them. It would however, make Dawson go crazy before the end of the semester. He should be close to retiring anyway.

Laughing at the gothic female, Kurt could only shake his head as she stormed out of the class in a flurry of mumbled curses off to their next class, Freshman Seminar. He couldn't say that he felt any pity for her, they were in the same boat class wise.

"It's punishment for trying to drop the class to begin with," Evan said draping his arms around the females shoulder as she continued to scoff. Patting her on the shoulder when all she did was growl he quickly bid them adieu before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you headed off to?"

"Back to the room," Evan said with a smirk. He hadn't informed any of them that he had dropped the class yesterday. It was just too much English class for a liking…No…He'd just take it next semester.

"So you're skipping," Rogue stated crossing her arms over her chest. 'Figures', she thought remembering how the male was like throughout their time at the mansion. He skipped classes and DR training more times than all of them combined. Why would college be any different?

"Nope, dropped it. I'm taking it next semester."

"If it's offered," Rogue supplied watching as Evans face went from satisfied to questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"Not every class is offered every semester. Did you even talk to your advisor about it?" Rolling her eyes at his silence Rogue turned around grabbing a hold on Kurt and Bobby leaving the blonde male to think about his actions. Hopefully he'd make the right decision and if not, well it wasn't her education. "Whatever."

"Maybe I should have-"

"Don't," Kurt hushed the brunette glancing quickly at the duel hair colored female. It hadn't taken Kurt long to notice that as unenthusiastic as Rogue was about a lot of things she had always taken her education serious. Almost as serious and Kitty.

Freshman Seminar was interesting to say the least as Rogue had to share a table with the brunette male. The two never had gotten along before and to force them to sit next to each other was a funny sight. Between Bobby none too subtly hitting on the female, to her either ignoring him completely or attempting to maim him while the teacher wasn't watching there was never a dull moment.

After the unnecessary seminar that just left Math 101 right after lunch. He could truthfully say that he had hated math in grammar school, he loathed it in secondary school, and could barely tolerate it in high school, his love for the subject not having grown since then. Really it was one thing doing percent's and fractions. That Kurt could handle. Even Pythagorean's theorem. No problem. But trig? When would he ever need trig? The last he checked world religions didn't involve this heavy in depth amount of mathematics.

So here he was sitting in class five seconds from slamming his head down onto the table, instead doodling a picture in his notebook. Wondering if he had of tried testing out of the class, would he have ended up as unlucky as Rogue, he got a balled up piece of paper tossed onto his desk. Not having seen where it came from Kurt opened it after checking that the professor was in fact writing on the board back turned to the class.

'It would help if you actually tried paying attention.'

The note was signed with a smiley face in purple ink.

Looking discreetly around the room Kurt noticed that the only person writing with the colorful pen was Amanda sitting behind him. He hadn't even noticed she was in his class, obviously being found out that he really hadn't been paying attention.

Writing her a quick note back he slid it blindly onto her desk before opening his note book to a new page, taking down the scribbles on the board having missed more than half of them already.

Smirking at the female's suppressed giggle it took about a few seconds more before the paper was returned to his own desk. Opening it he quickly read it before scribbling something down. The rest of the class was spent like this between the two exchanging notes.

"Test next Wednesday," the professor announced at the end of class eliciting a chorus of groans from the students. Ignoring the juvenile display of annoyance from the class the Professor continued talking. "It will be on ALL of the notes taken since the beginning of the semester. 30 questions, half word problem, half multiple choice. Bring your own calculator, none will be provided and _no_ you may _not_ share them Mr. Watts." About to dismiss the class she turned to the male who had previously raised his hand. "No Mr. Watts you may not use your phone or anyone else's phone, laptop, tablet, computer or any other electronic device…Just you…a pencil…and a calculator."

"Oh come on teach!"

Ignoring the rest of the conversation to come between the student and professor Kurt got up collecting his things into his bag before turning to Amanda waiting for her. It took about a minute longer for the female seeing as she actually had the book, (yea he could say he was slacking in that department for a lot of his classes) he took it from her slinging her bag onto his other shoulder.

"Thanks," Amanda chuckled before they walked out of the room heading to the student center. Apparently the female had found a pretty decent job monitoring the billiards room during the week. They'd have to stop down sometimes and play just to keep her company. That and it wouldn't be so bad to learn a new game.

"So um…You want to go to the library and study for this thing?" Amanda asked after a moment of silence between the two catching Kurt off guard.

Kurt could definitely feel the awkward air between the two although it wasn't that uncomfortable awkward. It was more of that I don't know what to say awkwardness. After the whole unexpected outing of a few of them at the party Kurt still hadn't known what to say to the female. She shared a suite with Rogue, Kitty, Jean, and Tabitha so they had become pretty good friends between them.

Really there was no way to avoid the female and honestly he didn't feel like he could. She had an extremely nice personality and hadn't pushed for answers from any of them, neither had she given them a hard time when there was something they couldn't really explain at the given moment. He for one had yet to explain to her, let alone any of the others that he was a demon. That conversation was never brought up so why talk about it? Besides it wasn't like he was a bad person because of it. Some people wouldn't understand though.

Putting that aside it didn't stop Kurt from considering the females offer the more for her peculiar reaction. It was so unlike anyone he'd met before. Between that and he really needed the help if he were to pass at least this test. They had quizzes here and there that really didn't amount for their grade but he had gotten less than 50 on each of them. There was just no way he was going to take this class a second time. If he didn't have to in high school he'd be damned if he had to in college.

"Sure. Considering I really need the help," Kurt chuckled remembering the note.

"Well you can always start by paying attention in class and not drawing pictures," Amanda stated her smile never once leaving her face. "What were you drawing anyways? You never said."

Considering on if he should answer the female, Kurt was never really forth coming with what he drew to anyone. At least not till he was done. "A picture of my parents."

Eyes widening in innocent curiosity Amanda couldn't help but to ask. "May I see it?"

"When it's finished you'll be the first one," Kurt chuckled witnessing Amanda's face pull into a scowl.

Crossing her arms Amanda rolled her eyes. "That's artist talk for no."

"That's artist talk for you'll be the first one to see it…When it's finished," Kurt said now laughing.

Setting up a time and a place to study, they both decided the library on campus would be the best place to go. It should be relatively quiet, more so than the study lounges in their dorm with far less distractions.

"How's 8:00?"

It sine time after dinner, more specifically when the dining hall closed (way too early in the fuzzy man's opinion) giving them time to grab a meal head over to the library. At least that didn't close till ten.

"Sounds good to me," Amanda agreed with a smile. "Here give me your number." Whipping out her phone Amanda quickly, even in Kurt's book, typed out the numbers as he rattled them off saving them.

Feeling his phone go off not but a few seconds later he was about to reach for it when the female stopped him. "That's me," Amanda said waving her phone indicating she was in fact the one calling him. "When you get the chance save it."

"I will," Kurt answered back with a smile. This girl was definitely something else.

-X-

"Where are you headed to all dressed up like that?" Bobby asked looking the blue haired male up and down from where he sat.

Kurt honestly wasn't wearing anything extravagant, just a white shirt with a dark blue jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Compared to the other males sitting in the room, however, he was dressed to the nines Bobby and Evan wearing school emblem sweats and t-shits.

It had been eight days since Kurt and Amanda had started studying together, the male slowly getting the hang of trig. Since their first meeting he was finally able to process how to even use sin cosine and tangent without getting them mixed up. Really it shouldn't have been that hard.

Kurt and Amanda through that time had been spending a lot of time together, all of which was done with her tutoring him in math. Personally the blue haired male didn't know why he needed it, trig especially. When did you need that extensive a math background as a world religion major? It was alright though. He got to spend time with Amanda and after their first time studying together he could say she was pretty cool on top of being extremely smart.

They had a lot in common when it came to likes and dislikes and not once had Amanda pushed to talk about his mutation or anything like that. Their conversations were natural at best. Kurt was more than fine with that. She did however press him on whether or not he was finished with the picture or not.

It was just around 7:50, the male and his roommates having gotten back to the dorm relatively early considering dinner wasn't very appetizing that night. Some random pasta dishes, with the ever present fries, pizza, and soups. Pass. Skipping over to the café they had all grabbed something before heading back to the dorm relaxing in the living room.

"I'm going to the library to study with Amanda." It might have been the wrong thing to say to the two males on the sofa as both had a tendency to act extremely juvenile. Ninety-five percent of the time.

Counting down from three, Evan was the first to open his mouth. "Awwwwww," the male joked wearing a smirk. "Our boy has another study date Bobby."

"You get in there tiger," Bobby supplied making the blue haired male flush from embarrassment. Really did they have to think that way? He was only going to study with the female…What type of person did they think he was? He was covered in fur but that in no way made him a dog.

Rolling his eyes Kurt grabbed his book bag off the floor and bid the males a quick goodbye before leaving the suite.

The door opened not a few seconds later both males turning to see Jordan walk into the kitchen, open the fridge, close it and make his way to his room. All without saying anything to Bobby or Evan. Yea that sounded about right.

"Yo Jordan, Kurt has a hot date tonight." Shooting the brunette male a look that read 'Care?' he continued on into his room closing the door behind him. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Bobby turned to his blonde couch mate. "I'm starting to think he's some form of heartless android."

Clicking through the television stations Evan couldn't help but laugh at that. They had been around the older male for about four years now and still he was a hard nut to crack. He was there when it mattered most so it didn't bother the dark skinned male much besides, the guy reminded him of his older cousin. They'd get along pretty well.

Thinking about what Bobby had said there was only one flaw in his deductions. "Then how did he-"

"Hatched from an egg," Bobby answered right away like he had already been thinking about this for quite some time. "The Piccolo theory."

Finally settling onto a channel Evan couldn't agree more with the male sitting next to him. "You wouldn't be too far from the-"

"One more word out of either of you and not even Logan will be able to sniff out your bodies." Both males jumped as they turned around to see Jordan standing behind them with a glass of juice. Somehow he had exited his room without them knowing sneaking up behind them. With one final glare he retreated back into his room this time to stay.

Both males remained silent for a few minutes before sharing a look both asking the same thing. How did he do that?

Shrugging Evan went back to watching TV by far the smartest thing he could do in the situation. Knowing Jordan he would stay true to his promise. He always was. Shirking off a memory of fingers super glued to his head Evan began flipping once again through the channels. Yea, he'd rather not end up missing.

-X-

Pretty sure they could have studied at the Universities library, Kurt and Amanda had instead opted on going to the public one downtown. It was less crowded than the one on campus not to mention a bit more private considering who their roommates were (sure that Evan and the others would have '_stopped'_ by for some odd reason). And with roommates/friends like Bobby and Evan studying would have been twice as hard. Between them and the girls. No. They'd take their chance at the public library.

The walk to Soules Branch had been pleasantly between the two as they recounted their horror stories on getting ready to head out to the library. Apparently Kurt had not been the only one subjected to their roommates nosiness. It had been embarrassing enough for Amanda when it was just Kitty who had none too subtly asked her about her relationship with Kurt. The minute Rogue, Tabatha and Jean joined in the female couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

"_Have fun guys!" Kitty all but shouted down the hallway as she saw Amanda and Kurt off smirking as she did so. _

Really? They had known each other for little over three weeks. School had barely started. And there was no way that she was thinking about getting into a relationship at the time with anyone. Sure Kurt was pretty good looking and funny but at the moment all she saw was a really good friend. He just…got her when it came to talking about any topic that came to mind. That and the male was pretty interesting in his own right.

She loved all of her roommates and the boys, getting along rather well with Tabitha as wild as she was, the girl knew how to party and have fun. She had caught on quick to the love triangle Kitty had been talking about when it came to Scott and Jean. Really she was on the side of the others, not knowing what the redhead had seen in the football player. She couldn't even agree that he was attractive, his attitude coming off as a complete jerk. Jordan was by far not the easiest person to talk to but he was nowhere near as arrogant as the quarter back.

Evan and Bobby had immediately reminded the female of her older male cousins back home. Sweet and yet extremely mischievous she had been pulled into their world of pranks already enjoying every minute of it to Jordan's displeasure. It was too bad Evan had gotten caught last week though, superglue was not his best friend.

Scott and Jean, she noticed, were more like parents than anything giving lectures, mostly to the guys, about school and manners. Jean, however, wasn't as uptight as Scott, knowing just when to cut loose and have fun. Speaking of which Tabitha was the epitome of having fun. The girl went clubbing almost every night and still managed to get most of her work done. How she did it Amanda did not know.

That left Kitty and Rogue both whom to her where like night and day and yet still managed to work out sharing a room with one another. She could see the respect they held for each other along with their sisterly yet stubborn attitudes. Out of the bunch she definitely got along better with kitty but that was because she was a lot more outgoing than Rogue.

Either way her first few weeks of college were looking out to be pretty normal…Minus the whole, her roommates and their friends being mutants. It still took some getting used to but in no way did it feel weird to her. It sure made things more interesting.

'_Wonder what we'll talk about today,'_ Amanda thought glancing over at Kurt as they sat on the bus headed to the library. For the most part they spent most of their time studying trig for the test coming in the next two days. That didn't mean they didn't get sidetracked now and then. _"He better have finished that picture that's for sure.'_

-X-

They had been studying for a while going over the problem sets that had been giving the blue haired male the most troubles when question was posed out of the blue.

"So…Have you always been blue?"

The question took Kurt completely off guard as he turned to the female completely baffled by her words. He was just glad that the area they had chosen in the library was next to empty save for one other person, a male, who was plugged up to their laptop music blaring from their headphones. Their conversation was virtually safe.

That small fact, however, didn't make the situation any less weird as the male placed his pencil upon the table. "Since I could remember really. I've always looked like this. Well not this but you get the general idea."

"Yea."

Kurt had to ask the one question that had been plaguing him since Amanda had found out about them. He partly felt like he was to blame for the female finding out about the rest of the team because of him. Had he been quicker to take the Brotherhood down she would have had other questions sure but nothing that he couldn't dance around with half-truths.

"You're not afraid…Of us?"

"I don't think I should honestly," Amanda said putting down her own writing utensil. Might as well come out clean he wasn't the only weird one.

"My grandparents used to tell me stories all the time of creatures and beings that most people would never understand. The yeti, chupacabra, and the Ahool just to name a few so scientists made up a branch of science to study them."

"Cryptozoology."

Nodding her head in the affirmative Amanda shifted a bit in her seat closing her math book to give Kurt her full attention. "My grandfather was a crypto zoologist. He told me stories of a guardian angel he met years ago when he was a young man. She was beautiful. Dark brown eyes and skin, black hair, but the whitest of wings that when they caught the sun it was almost blinding. Of course nobody but those in his circle believed him but to this day he says that she was as real as you and me."

"Did he ever know what happened to her? Where she came from?"

"My grandfather never said. I don't even think he knew. She…I think he said her name was Elise, she just kind of showed up whenever."

Nodding his head in understanding they continued to talk on the subject for a while longer before getting kicked out by the library by one of the workers.

A stereotypical older woman with thick red horn rimmed glasses attached to a beaded chain, rather unfashionable multicolored sweater, and long black skirt had walked up to their table a scowl marring her wrinkled face. Pointing a rather long spidery finger at her large faced watch she pointed to the exit before tapping her watch again handing them each a sheet of paper with the library hours. To add to insult she mouthed the word 'out' before moving onto the male with the headphones rolling up her sleeves as she went along.

Glancing at the librarian for a bit longer Amanda and Kurt shared a look between them before stifling a laugh. Packing up their belongings they promptly left the library letting out the held in laughter. The look on the librarians face was priceless.

"So what was your first thought on you know…seeing me?" Kurt had never really cared about that before when it came to people yet here he was curious about what the female had to say.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought I had my own personal guardian angel."

That completely took the male off guard as he nearly tripped over a small crack on the sidewalk. "So…You didn't think demon when you first saw me?" _Cause that's kind of what I am_, he left unsaid.

Smiling gently Amanda shook her head. "Not really no, I mean…It's a shock to see a kid you're talking to one minute look like you then be covered in fur the next although…I kind of like the fur. You remind me of a-"

"Don't say it," Kurt cut her off smiling.

"A fuzzy elf."

Rolling his eyes Kurt could do nothing but snigger. He had been irritated none stop with Kitty the moment she had first called him that on their first real mission together. Within the house it had stuck with him spreading like wild fire amongst the other mutants till even Logan was calling him by the name. After a while he had stopped caring. Guess he could add her to the list of people permitted to call him by the tag.

-X-

Having dropped off Amanda at her cousins place (oddly enough it was just a few blocks away from the library) Kurt found himself walking back to the dorms alone having missed the bus. That and neither Scott nor Jordan were picking up their phones. Why even have them? Amanda had offered to have one of her cousins drop him off. Thinking on if he should have taken the offer instead of declining Kurt shrugged his shoulders before placing his phone into his pocket. Too late now.

Thinking about the pending math test coming up in two days Kurt stopped dead in his tracks feeling something was off. It felt like he was being watched, a shiver running up his spine as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge. Continuing with his walk down the street the feeling just grew worse his heart beat nearly racing out of his chest as his body tensed, for what he did not know. Stopping yet again the blue haired male whirled around checking the street for any signs he was being followed. The area was completely empty save for a stray cat strutting lazily down the sidewalk across the street.

If there was something in fact out there he would have smelled it, them, whatever, let alone at least seen what and where it was. He was after all highly adept to the nighttime compared to his friends. Sighing, Kurt shook his head not believing how jumpy he was being over nothing. Chalking it all up to slight paranoia he continued his walk back to the dorm quelling his want to teleport directly into his room. Clearly he needed to sleep more, all-nighters where not good for the fuzzy man.

-X-

High above the city overlooking the street stood a figure amongst the shadows, glowing yellow eyes locked on the solitary male as he walked down the street. Stepping back against the wall the figure watched quietly, slightly intrigued when the blue haired male stopped and whirled around searching for what they were sure to be them. Holding their breath for just a second the cloaked figure stayed stalk still as the boy made eye contact with them passing over where they stood before continuing his search.

So they hadn't been found out after all. _Pity_. And they had such high hopes.

Creaking back away from the shadows when the male resumed his walk the figure stared after him for just a moment longer before turning their attention to the dark shadows floating along the walls after him. I had hoped for more, was their last thought before disappearing in a plume of black smoke.

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter out either later or on the morrow. **


	5. When U Can't See What You're Looking at

**Disclaimer**- **I do not own X-Men Evolution or its affiliated stories. I do however, own original characters though few they will be. **

**This fic will contain the following-**** Original character(s), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, sexual innuendos/themes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance. **

_**Last time on none will rise**_

_**High above the city overlooking the street stood a figure amongst the shadows, glowing yellow eyes locked on the solitary male as he walked down the street. Stepping back against the wall the figure watched quietly, slightly intrigued when the blue haired male stopped and whirled around searching for what they were sure to be them. Holding their breath for just a second the cloaked figure stayed stalk still as the boy made eye contact with them passing over where they stood before continuing his search.**_

_**So they hadn't been found out after all. Pity. And they had such high hopes.**_

_**Creaking back away from the shadows when the male resumed his walk, the figure stared after Kurt for just a moment longer before turning their attention to the dark shadows floating along the walls after him. I had hoped for more, was their last thought before disappearing in a plume of black smoke. **_

**Special thanks to ****mysticdragon01**** for the review. Helped a ton. XD**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4-When you can't see what you're looking at**

Heading down into an alley, Kurt figured it was the shortest way to get from point a to b. It was either that or walk around the abnormally long block. He'd rather knock off about ten minutes to get back to the dorms. By no means was it cold he would just rather be kicking back right now destroying Evan and Bobby in a game of Smash Brothers. How they always lost to him when he had just started playing not but a few months ago was a mystery.

A scratching noise behind him made Kurt stop once again in his tracks. Turning to see what it was this time the male's stomach nearly to the floor. His eyesight working properly now, the bluenette was able to see seven people coming straight at him at a dead run, hoods over their faces.

About to turn back and run Kurt found his body frozen to the spot. Only able to move his head and eyes Kurt watched as the group slowed down to a limping walk something not sitting right with the way they moved let alone their body shape. Arms shorter than what was proportional they had extremely long legs and oversized heads the whole hood taken up with its pointed shape.

Kurt tried to at least teleport out of the area, his shock growing more when nothing happened. _Why can't I teleport?_ Yet the creatures were coming closer and closer to him, their eyes glowing like burning coal, drool dripping from their sagging jowls.

Wishing this to be a sick joke Kurt knew it wasn't when the closest creature grabbed him by the lapels; its face just inches away from his. Rancid hot breath blew into his face Kurt closed his eyes attempting to shirk away from the beast as its mouth moved to his cheek then ear as if scanning him.

Suddenly it let out a loud growl quickening the captured mutant's heartbeat. All he could do was wait for whatever was to come next. _Please just not the face,_ Kurt thought before a voice pierced the deathly silence.

"What's going on over here?"

Opening his eyes, a few things happened at once as Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Placing a shaking hand to his chest he had felt the presence of the creature left the moment the voice called taking with it the rank stench of rotting meat. Looking around quickly Kurt could see hide nor hair of the creatures or whatever those things were. They had made no sound leaving unlike when they had appeared. _'But who spo-'_

A solitary figure walked slowly up to him causing Kurt to tense up. It wasn't till they had walked directly under a side lamp that he recognized who it was.

"You shouldn't be wandering the streets by yourself," Kurt's savior voiced, his demeanor too calm and airy for what had just transpired not but seconds before.

Looking to the male Kurt recognized it to be Sawyer. If the blue haired male remembered correctly he had managed to win a drinking game against Duncan and two of the other football players that night resulting in his subsequent flirtatious acts upon everyone at the party thereafter.

Really it was sad. They shared a suite together but after moving in he had seen neither hide nor hair of Sawyer till now. He couldn't help but to remember the offhand warning given to him from Scott that same night to be 'cautious,' around the older mutant, though, especially when alone. He had assumed it was due to the males exceedingly friendly demeanor under the influence of alcohol (he had been hugged from nowhere) but now standing before him completely sober Kurt wasn't entirely too sure. There was an ominous feeling pulling at his gut telling him he should leave that instant.

Unlike his outfit that night Sawyer wore a simple black hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. His hair not like the time before was slightly tamed underneath a skull decorated knit cap. He was now wearing a pair of thick black glasses that gave him a bit of a nerdish look, the frames resting low on his nose.

"Danke. Thank you Sawyer," Kurt said finally cutting through the stifling silence, at least it was to him. After those, creatures, had left it had become stiflingly silent in the alley not even the sounds of the passing cars reaching through. Trying to slow his still rapidly beating heart Kurt bid Sawyer a quick goodbye. "I should be going now though so ah, see ya at the dorm." He wouldn't admit to being a bit shaken up about what had just transpired but really he couldn't even believe it right now.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you back," Sawyer asked lazily cutting off the young demons retreat. He wore a friendly relaxed smile but something told Kurt there was more to it than what was being shown. "Who knows what other creeps are wandering around at night?"

_Like you? _Kurt thought to himself catching it before the words succeeded to fly past his lips. He had managed to misplace his filter many times having hung around Kitty as long as he had. That girl managed to get them into trouble many a times for it.

"I don't bite," Sawyer said seemingly having read the blue haired teens mind anyway. Chuckling softly at Kurt's silence Sawyer sauntered slowly over to the bluenette stopping just a few feet away his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. "Besides, if you could manage I wouldn't have had to stop and help you now would I? Didn't even break a sweat."

Come to think of it, Kurt thought going over what had just happened. Sawyer hadn't so much as made a noise when getting rid of his would be attackers. Kitty and the others had let him know that Sawyer had in fact lived at the mansion for a time but failed to mention what his mutation was. Living with the overly friendly teen for almost three years it was a far cry that they didn't know what it was. So why keep it a secret?

Then there was the fact the Sawyer had found him in time, almost like he had known what was transpiring. Not even Jordan had that good of a sense of when things would happen and he could see to some lengths into the future. But if that were the case than he would have seen what those creatures really were. Kurt was still unable to call them people. Even he didn't look as grotesque as they had likening them to gargoyle like beings.

Within his own thoughts, Kurt hadn't realized how close the older male had gotten to him till he felt a hand on his arm. First instinct being to back up, at least snatch his limb from Sawyer's grasp Kurt felt Goosebumps run up his flesh as Sawyer touched him. His hand lingered there for a moment before it began its' ascend, traveling at slugs pace up to his shoulder leaving the skin underneath his fur burning. "You really shouldn't be wandering alone," Sawyer repeated his earlier warning this time with a tone that did not sit right with the furred mutant, his other hand moving to rest on Kurt's cheek.

Yet with the warning bells in his head Kurt had no clue what had possessed him to lean a bit further into the touch even going so far as to place his own hand upon Sawyer's feather light one. It was so different from the feeling when that thing had touched him. This was nicer…no. It was peaceful.

"Please allow me the pleasure," Sawyer murmured into the younger male's ear smirking at the shiver that passed through Kurt's spine. "My prince."

Kurt had no clue what the male was planning for he had just stood still, his hands still at their mark. Heart pounding he went from feeling fear one second to serene then downright anger when a chuckle erupted from the male's throat before it turned into an all-out laugh. Backing away Sawyer continued to hoot, whatever spell had come over Kurt disappearing the further away he moved.

"The look on your face," Sawyer continued trying his hardest to stop laughing. He was pretty sure the younger male wanted to punch him in the face by now but this was too great. He'd worry about getting chewed out by Scott and Jean later.

"Vhat the heck vas that?" Kurt exclaimed backing away from the male mentally telling himself it was not good to teleport no matter how much he wanted to. He had learned the lesson earlier that year that someone could still be watching them. Besides he hadn't really revealed he was a mutant to the male either way although he was sure Sawyer already knew. If hanging around Jean and the others was any indication that he was one then Sawyer definitely knew.

"Let's get you back to the dorms," Sawyer chirped finally getting himself under control ignoring the males question making his way out of the alley towards the street. "You shouldn't be walking by yourself around here anyway." Stopping after a few steps the male turned to his younger counterpart noticing he had yet to make a move. "Something wrong?"

"Hell yes. You going to answer my question?"

"Nope."

Said with a smirk it only served to further irritate Kurt who at this point wondered how the others could stand him. Maybe they only tolerated him when he was drunk being a lot less annoying then.

Taking the few steps towards the male Kurt kept an eye on him as they continued out of the alley.

They walked for a while in silence, well Kurt in silence his walking buddy singing a song, his notes completely off key. How could the male be so relaxed after witnessing that? Had he not seen the pulled back faces of the creatures? The more he thought about it the more they reminded him of monsters form fairy tales his mother would tell him when he was younger. Their eyes were burning like hot coal, how could Sawyer have not seen any of that? Maybe he was just going crazy.

"I can manipulate your feelings," Sawyer spoke placing his hands into his pockets. It had startled Kurt a little hearing the male speak so suddenly. About to ask him what he was talking about Kurt realized Sawyer was answering his question from earlier. "Sort of pull the strongest ones to the forefront or soothe them down. It can be done with either a look or a touch but you have to be in a specific range for it to be effective and the closer I am the faster it takes hold."

"Then what was the rest of that?" Kurt asked wondering about the males perceived actions during his little splay of his mutation. Maybe this was what Scott had been talking about.

Smirking Sawyer winked at the bluenette before answering. "When I do it people tend to go into a trance like state. I'm still not able to explain it as well as the professor on why it happens. At the institute they called me Daydream."

_Makes sense._ But did that mean that he could do more than manipulate your feelings? What if those creatures were all a figment of his imagination put on by the teen innocently walking alongside him.

"So…With those people?…" He needed an answer.

"They just scattered honestly," Sawyer said with a shrug. "Good thing for you though. I can't fight."

_Is this guy serious?_ "They just ran away?"

"Like roaches. Did you do something to piss them off? I heard you have a record doing that."

_None more than you. _"They just came out of nowhere."

"Well than you should be happy. You're fine, all limbs intact, and the money maker looks fine."

"What?"

"You ever heard the term money maker?" Sawyer's pointer finger circled his face as he wore an expression clearly reading 'duh.' "Gosh you're so clueless."

Kurt would have gotten offended, and he should have but he was quickly realizing this way in fact how Sawyer talked.

"It's still tasking some getting used to but I experiment with it whenever I can."

_The party_, Kurt thought, _and just now_. It was probably the only way he could have been able to kiss both Scott and Jordan on the cheek without getting killed. That and what happened not but a few minutes ago with him. "How did you deal?"

"You learn pretty quick," Sawyer shot Kurt a swift glance. "If you touch someone don't do it but for so long, less you want them damn near falling asleep on you. If you make eye contact do that for even less. Don't worry though," he added with a wink. "I don't do it to the others often just to liven things up a bit."

"Really?"

"People tend to be too serious. Take Jordan for example. The guys always been like an old man and I've known him for 17 years."

"So eye contact?" Kurt said steering the male back to the conversation at hand. "That why you wear glasses?"

Shaking his head Sawyer verbalized his answer. "I'm as blind as a cave fish without them. We all can't be as cool as Scott or Rogue," Sawyer chuckled. "Then again it seems pretty cool being covered in fur all the time. Bet winter is a breeze."

That caught Kurt off guard. Sawyer was still smiling so it must not have been ill received although Kurt was sure Sawyer had never actually seen his true self.

Shaking his head Kurt waived it off. If he wasn't freaking out then it was a well-deserved sign. "It's not all it's cracked out to be. Trust me." Kurt said falling a bit more at ease with his walking buddy. He didn't know if it was due to his mutation or Sawyer was naturally easy to talk to. _When he wasn't half coming onto you of course._ "Growing up was not the best when you look like I do…But people get over it and if not." Kurt shrugged.

"Positive way of looking at things. That's always a good thing."

Falling into a comfortable silence it was broken soon after by a curious question.

"So any siblings?"

Looking to Sawyer whom eyebrows were raised slightly upwards, Kurt felt compelled to answer the question. "Nope. Only child. You?"

"Second oldest of Seven."

"Wow," Kurt voiced never picturing him to be an older brother let alone have any siblings. "How old?"

"Well," Sawyer started counting on his fingers. "Liam's 27, Brent's 18, Marcie and Shannon are 15, Robbie's 13, and Filly's 3, don't ask." Sawyer shot him a dark look afterwards but the smile on his face said otherwise.

"Your parents must have their hands full," Kurt added once there was knowledge of a three year old. He had helped out at the church back home with the children studies. They were definitely a handful especially when their parents weren't around to keep them in check. He didn't have much trouble, however, the kids thought he was the coolest.

"Grandparents rather. My father's been away on business trips so much they live with them. Liam's in the military, Brent's on his way to college in a year, and the twins normally stay out of trouble. That just really leaves the two little rascals and my nephew."

"Sounds like fun," Kurt chuckled.

"You can have them if you want," Sawyer joked back. "Seriously it's not all bad. They can be a pain but that's family."

"True."

Kurt continued to walk alongside Sawyer half listening as he altogether dropped the subject taking the chance to ramble on and on about nothing in particular. Kurt was beginning to think the male only did it because he liked hearing himself talk. Or just didn't like the silence.

With the talk of family not but a few minutes ago it had gotten him to think about his own. His mother had written him a letter not too long ago. One that he had yet to return. He knew he should just well…Kurt had no clue what to write back. Telling his parents he missed them would only make them worry more about him. Although a delayed reply would do the same. Maybe he'd send them the picture he was still drawing. After he showed Amanda of course.

"Hello? Earth to Kurt, come in Kurt?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't think I was that boring," Sawyer chuckled. "I asked what you were doing around this part of town so late?"

_Oh._ Sawyer did not look at all peeved that he had not been listening to a word he had said. "Coming from the Library."

"The libraries that way," Sawyer said pointing to his left a suspicious glint shinning in his eyes.

Rolling his own Kurt answered the male if only to get him off his back. "Walked a friend home."

"Oooooooh…Girlfriend by chance?"

Not liking the unvoiced implications of the older mutant Kurt shook his head answering him truthfully. "No-"

"Boyfriend then. Don't worry I don't judge."

What was this guy's problem? _So glad I am not his sibling._ _Does he understand how infuriating he can be?_ Kurt wondered before opening his mouth. "It was the girl Amanda from that party before school," _like you would know._ "We were studying for a test coming up this week. I walked her to her cousins."

"Oh. The dark haired cutie with the pink highlight," Sawyer supplied. How he knew her Kurt would never know. "She's an amazing dancer. Honestly didn't think she'd be able to keep up." Slightly bristling at how Sawyer had described her he pushed the unsettling feeling away to finish listening. "And you didn't call for a ride from Scott or Jordan because you what, just like getting jumped by people at all hours of the day?"

Kurt sighed. Of course they would have told him what happened. "They didn't pick up their phones."

"Sounds about right. Taxi? I know the bus line stops around this time."

"I don't have their number."

"You don't…Take this down right now." Waiting for Kurt to take out his phone Sawyer rattled off the number which was by far the easiest one he had ever known. XXX-333-3333. "Don't let me catch you walking around like that again."

Said with an air less light than what he had been using before Kurt raised his brows. "And you?"

"My license had been suspended for a year."

This guy just kept on with the surprises. "For what?" Kurt was almost afraid to ask once again realizing that Sawyer had answered the question only halfway yet again.

"Racing. They possessed my car so for the moment I'm in your shoes right now. Although it wouldn't take much for me to get another one and just ride out in a-" Sawyer stopped talking snapping his mouth shut. "Not going to finish that thought. Jordan always did tell me I was a bad influence."

"And you couldn't have called one yourself?"

"I'd say I don't have money but in all honesty I'm cheap. And besides I wouldn't have been able to save my Prince in distress."

Ignoring Sawyers seemingly title/annoying nickname, Kurt continued on, puzzled by the males thinking. "Yet you spent like over 100 bucks at the party."

"Booze is a necessity of life. Riding in a vehicle when I can well enough walk is not."

Blinking in disbelief at Sawyer's serious expression Kurt was able to voice half his next question before he was cut off "How is-"

"Oh look we're at the dorms."

Closing his mouth Kurt returned his gaze to the front realizing that they were in fact just outside of the res hall. Sawyer had produced his ID swiping it over the key pass before the little light turned green opening the door for the younger male. "After you."

Once inside the building they presented their cards to the security at the desk before heading up the first flight of stairs. It was nice living on the second floor. The first level was practically a zoo especially on the weekends.

About to ask Sawyer again what he had meant from earlier he was once again cut off this time by a yawn. "Long day." Sawyer said with a stretch for added emphasis. Kurt was pretty sure the male was faking it but didn't question him on it. "I'm going to hit the sack."

"Sure thing. Night."

"Sweet dreams Prince," Sawyer shot out before continuing to his room snickering at Kurt's annoyed sigh. Humming down the hallway he proceeded to take out his keys unlocking the door to his shared space with Jordan…Who happened to actually be in the room.

"Must you lock the door when you're actual inside? And really? Like they'd want your things," Sawyer scoffed tossing his keys onto his bed before making his way into the room.

Not bothering to look up from the book he was currently engrossed in Jordan responded back albeit unenthusiastically. "Never asked you dumbass."

Shooting a small stuffed bear at his best friend Sawyer watched annoyed as it bounced off the un-phased males shoulder. "You're going to stop calling me that. What if I had low self-esteem?"

"It's called self-esteem for a reason."

"Jackass."

"Hee haw hee haw…Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Trick."

Smirking Jordan changed the subject just a bit. "What took you so long anyway? Dumbass?"

"A certain someone didn't pick me up so I had to walk. Jerk. What else is new?"

"Didn't hear a peep from you so how was I supposed to know you were done?"

"I texted you."

"Yea…" Jordan deadpanned. "Didn't get anything from you. The fuzzball yes, you…no. Said he got in okay."

Looking through his phone Sawyer gasped in mock surprise. "Oh my. It seems like it didn't send." He frowned.

Jordan was not buying it. "I'm sure you'll be singing that same tune to Scott." Returning his attention back to his book already bored with the conversation Jordan asked one more question. "What are you up to?"

Kicking off his shoes Sawyer shot Jordan an innocent look. "Nothing," he cooed turning from the male stripping off his shirt and jeans. Tossing them onto his chair Sawyer pulled on a pair of sweats. "Nothing at all." Tying his hair up with a rubber band he glanced at his roommate seeing that the jerk was engrossed in his book. It was a Monday. Could he really just wait till tomorrow to do his work?

In a few strides Sawyer crossed the room peaking over Jordan's shoulder. Sawyer read a few lines of the book knowing how much the younger male hated people reading over his shoulder. It didn't take long. "You need something?"

Ignoring the bite in Jordan's tone Sawyer continued to lean over the males shoulder before snatching the book from him slamming it shut on the table. "So," Sawyer purred with a smirk on his face running his hands up Jordan's arms. "I ran into the Prince on my way over here."

Letting out a low groan Jordan put his head in his hands. _Why? Why do I have to room with you?_ "Why must you insist on these stupid nicknames?" Jordan growled trying hard not to turn around and pummel his best friend. "And stop touching me!"

"That's not what you said last night. And I don't see why you're upset. Unless," Sawyer lent further in placing his chin on Jordan's shoulder. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Sawyer couldn't see the male's eye twitch but knew enough that he had. "I'm seconds from getting a 4.0 and it's_ not_ from studying."*

"Meany," Sawyer said backing away. "But don't worry. No matter how many people we may meet, you'll always be my Knight in Shining Armor. Don't forget it."

His eye twitching further, Jordan shot a slew of curses including the stuffed bear at his roommate getting even more annoyed when all Sawyer did was chuckle. "I really hate you right now."

"Love you too," Sawyer said with a wink skipping over to the door. "You were on page 115 just so you know."

"And put on a shirt dumbass. Nobody wants to see your bird chest." Sawyer looking truly offended glanced down at his chest before glaring at the younger male. He was well defined in the areas that mattered most without being too chiseled, Jordan a lot heavier and slightly more cut.

They had for the most part always been that way Jordan always managing to point that small factor, along with his weight and height (or lack of) out just to get under Sawyer's skin. It was really the only time he could. However, he was not one to comment positively or otherwise on another male's body for the most part. And doing so to a female other than his girlfriend would pose detrimental to his health. No he wanted to see his daughter grow up…and possibly have more children someday, thank you very much.

Rolling his eyes Sawyer turned back to his side of the room giving Jordan a full view of his back along with the rather large scar he had received from a nasty car accident a little over a year ago. Sawyer wouldn't admit it but that was one of the reasons why he had been gone for so long in the first place not wanting the others to worry. Jordan, however, felt there was more to the story than what even he was told but he didn't press the male for answers. Yet.

The scar spanned the majority of the left side of his back spidering its way down from his shoulder to in between his shoulder blades snaking partially to his right side. The skin was significantly darker in appearance than his tan complexion, raised in some areas giving the appearance of caverns and valley's dipping into his body. Definitely not a pretty sight. Stopping just at his hip Jordan had wondered just how he had gotten it without breaking anything in the crash, let alone being strapped into the seat. He did know that it was the sole reason Sawyer chose not to get behind the wheel of a car again.

Taking back up his black hoodie Sawyer placed it on before returning to stand beside Jordan's chair. "You know if you were jealous others would be seeing my body all you had to do was say so."

"Oh yes. I was trying so hard to protect you from the vultures. That's what that was," Jordan said sarcastically picking back up his book.

"Jerk." Sticking out his tongue Sawyer promptly left the room.

"He's up to something," Jordan repeated. Not knowing exactly what at the moment Jordan shrugged before opening his book up to the page he was supposedly on. It took him about halfway through the first paragraph to realize he had read that page already….two hours ago. "I'm going to kill him." Slamming down his book Jordan threw open the door to his room looking quickly down the hall. He had about a few seconds before the idiot got away. Without a moment lost he sprinted down the hallway screaming at the older male warning him of the pending danger to come.

He was so dead!

**End Chapter**

*TimeXgone23 that was for you. Lol. Hope you're still checking behind those doors. XD


	6. In this Game Called Life

**Disclaimer**- **I do not own X-Men Evolution or its affiliated stories. I do however, own original characters though few they will be. **

**There will be many a theme some may not agree with in this fanfic. **

**Note- There will be cursing and the like. That is all. XD**

**Note after the Note- Special shout out to mysticdragon01. Your insight is very much appreciated. And mi Mon Amie, TimeXgone23. Finally caught the references. Lol. You'll hate me even more, later. XD**

**Enjoy. XD**

**Chapter 5. In this Game Called Life**

**-xXx-**

"So, what are you two up to?"

Kurt glanced up from his game to see Sawyer strolling down the hallway into the living room, a wide smile on his face. Sure. He could have looked at the TV to see that they were playing Smash Brothers, but it was Sawyer. Being obnoxious was what he was good at.

Without looking away from the game, Evan answered the older male as he smacked Kurt's player off the screen. "Smash Brothers."

Nodding his head, Sawyer made his way around the back of the sofa before hopping over it to plop smack dab in between the younger students, his eyes on the blue haired, now furred male. Since they had gotten back to the suite, Kurt had ditched his inducer for a more comfortable look, his tail lightly tapping against the sofa cushion, no doubt in annoyance at being killed yet again in the game. He had been winning just moments ago.

Kurt could feel the older male's eyes on him, but as Sawyer had yet to speak, Kurt chose to ignore him. That all changed when Kurt felt something poking at his cheek. Turning slightly, Kurt noticed that Sawyer had been poking the younger mutant in the face with his index finger, and their faces were just inches apart, spooking the male. "Dude!?" Kurt nearly hopped off the sofa, moving away. This guy knew nothing of personal space.

His face drawn into curious perplexity, the next six words out of Sawyer's mouth nearly finished knocking Kurt off the sofa. "I thought Santa's elves were green."

"You thought..." Kurt's face was blank as he continued to stare at the male. "Something is wrong with you."

"Filly and Illiana are going to be crushed," Sawyer continued, not at all offended by Kurt's words.

"Shut up." Whether Kurt was talking to the brunette or the blonde, who sat doubled over laughing, the words were lost on them both.

Finally pulling himself together, Evan wiped his eyes. "We told you he was fuzzy."

"I know, but I wasn't thinking Professor Hank fuzzy. Interesting. So…" Sawyer drawled out, one eyebrow raised out of curiosity. "Is it all of you that's covered in fur or-"

"You do _not_ need to know that," Kurt said, finding himself getting uncomfortable yet again. Self-consciously, he wrapped his tail around his waist, sure that had his inducer been activated, both males would see his embarrassed blush.

"Oh come on." Slinging an arm around the fuzzy male, Sawyer leant into him, his grip surprisingly strong. "You can tell me anything."

Not liking the older male's tone of voice, Kurt was about to say as much when an enraged voice boomed from down the hallway.

"You're dead!"

"Oh shit."

Kurt and Evan watched, baffled, as Sawyer flipped over the sofa and ran into the kitchen, sliding across the laminate floor and into the door. Fumbling for the lock, he quickly peeked over his shoulder and mumbled curses under his breath before finally getting the door open, escaping just in time as the Tight End came rushing towards him.

"What…was that?" Evan asked finally, breaking away from the confusion as the door lay wide open.

"I…don't…know," Kurt answered slowly, still getting over the talk with the brunette.

He knew Jordan was a bit on the rough side, but did he always randomly throw death threats at people? There was no doubt that Sawyer had done something to ensure his wrath. Whatever that was.

Blinking, they watched the door for a moment longer before Scott walked in, looking equally confused. "I'm not going to ask." Closing the door, the older male strolled over to the sofa to see what the remaining two were doing. "Games again?"

"Hey, to each their own. Besides," Evan said with a shrug and a smirk, "homework's done and we don't have training 'til the weekend."

Lifting his hands in the air in a sign of surrender, Scott made his way back to the kitchen. "Hey, I didn't say anything." Grabbing a glass, he proceeded to open the fridge and grab a can of soda. "How was studying?"

"It was alright," Kurt answered. "Starting to get a better hang of the lesson. Not to mention I passed my first test." Glaring at Evan, Kurt was silently daring the blonde to say something, but Evan played it smart by staring at the TV, the game currently on pause.

"Well that's good to-"

"AAAAAAAH!"

Wide eyed, all three males turned to the door (as if they could see past the walls) before looking at one another. Kurt's facial expression was one of nervousness and worry, while Evan, on the other hand, was once again laughing hysterically. "Sounds like he was caught," the blonde said in between trying to catch his breath. Scott just shook his head, wondering what he'd gotten himself into by going to the same school as the other students. _Never a dull moment._

**-xXx-**

"Alright, so talk."

After another round of Smash Brothers, Evan and Kurt had called it quits, making it back to their shared room, Bobby still missing in action. Pretending that he hadn't heard the blonde, Kurt continued to shuffle through his things, trying to find his homework which he had carelessly tossed onto a shelf in the room. Somewhere.

"So, we're going for the 'I didn't hear you so I'm going to continue looking for whatever it is I know I won't be able to find'. Come on, Kurt." Evan had by now pulled on the furred male's arm, dragging him from the shelf and to his bed. Forcing him to sit, Evan proceeded to stand in front of his friend. "Now talk, man. What's up?"

"The ceiling."

Clapping the male on the back, Evan smirked, trying to lighten the darkening mood although he picked up on Kurt's tone of voice. He was not in the mood for the pending conversation. _Tough luck_. "You need work on your poker face for one." Sitting down next to the male, Evan continued, "Before Sawyer came into the room you seemed a bit stiff. That and your tail tends to give you away."

Sure enough, the male's tail was steadily swaying back and forth behind him. Rolling his eyes, Kurt wrapped the appendage around his waist to keep it steady.

"Between that," Evan continued with a small smirk, knowing he was getting to the bluenette. "Your ears twitch when you're annoyed."

_Really? Am I that easy to read?_ Kurt wondered to himself, feeling betrayed by his own body. There was no way the male could have gotten all of that off of him just within a few minutes. He was pretty sure the blonde's attention was on the game and not him, anyway. The fuzzy man was slipping.

"How do you-"

"Hey now," Evan cut off the male. "I _am_ majoring in criminal justice. What type of judge would I be if I couldn't pick up subtleties like that?"

"A mediocre one at best… Although I wouldn't so much as mind," Kurt mumbled the last part, looking away from his roommate.

Sighing, Kurt sat further back onto the bed, looking everywhere but at his best friend. For what it was worth, the skateboarder sat patiently waiting for the furred male to speak, not looking the least bit annoyed. It had been like this many times before when Kurt had first moved into the institute. He rarely talked to anyone about what was going on in his head, unless it was something extremely serious.

And this…Kurt had no clue how serious this was. Things had not been this crazy when he had been in Germany, not even in high school. What was it about College now?

"You know, if you keep that up you'll poke a hole through the mattress."

Blinking, Kurt looked down to what Evan was pointing at, noticing for the first time that his tail had unwrapped itself from his waist to once again thud against the bed. Growling, Kurt wrapped his tail around his leg, glaring at it. _Really?_ It was all he could do to keep it still next to sitting on it.

"Alright, fine," the German male spoke with a defeated sigh. "But you can't tell anyone."

"That bad?"

"Honestly…I'm not even sure yet."

"Alright. Shoot."

Sighing yet again, Kurt ran his hand through his hair, not knowing where to begin. Either way he knew it would sound crazy.

"I was walking back to the dorms when I heard this noise behind me. Like a clanging sound. I turned and there were these things…They didn't…They weren't human. Their eyes were burning and they had these weird-shaped, pointed heads. I couldn't even move, let alone teleport. It was creepy."

Blinking slowly, Evan could only voice one word. "Wow." Even though he had only known Kurt for a little over a year, Evan hadn't known him to spin stories. Least of all ones like this.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. One grabbed me by the shirt like it was about to…I don't know, but…Sawyer came and must have seen something going on because he called out, and when I opened my eyes, they were gone."

"And he didn't see any of this? I mean the creatures…He didn't see what you saw?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think so. All he told me was that they scattered when he called out. Think he would have said something otherwise."

"Surprised he didn't bring it up to anyone when he got in anyway," Evan said with a half shrug.

Kurt mimicked his friend's action. "I was kind of hoping he wouldn't. It might not even be anything to worry about."

Shaking his head, Evan patted the blunette on the shoulder. "I don't know. You almost getting jumped twice now _is_ something to worry about."

"Not you, too," Kurt exhaled, placing his head in his hands. College did not need to be this complicated. He had almost, _almost_ forgotten about Lance and his band of merry men, yet again. He was nothing like Rogue or Jordan, but man, would he have liked to take his frustrations out on something (or someone) right then.

"I'm just saying you probably have one of those faces."

_What is it with people and faces today?_ Ignoring the Evan's statement, Kurt posed a question to the blonde. "What do you think it all means?"

"Not sure," Evan said, getting up from Kurt's bed to stretch. It was a lot to take in, but as weird and farfetched as the story sounded, it could all very well be true given the world they lived in. "You should tell the others though."

Kurt shook his head. "It was hard enough telling you. I'm not even really sure if that's what I saw out there or not." Pausing in his speech, Kurt looked over to the window, watching the lights from a plane blink off into the distance before returning yellow eyes to his friend. "You don't think there's a mutant around that can project images into your head, do you?"

"Not that I know of," Evan spoke after a while whilst scratching his cheek, now trying to think. Speaking his thoughts out loud, he rattled off the only few he could think of. "Jean and the Professor probably could, but they wouldn't do something like that. Emma Frost… but last the Professor told us, she was in Scotland with her friend Mrs. Taggert… Scarlet Witch?"

"She wasn't with the Brotherhood when they showed up."

"True."

Once again running his hands through his hair (he really needed to stop unless he wanted to end up bald like the Professor), Kurt sighed. "This is crazy."

"Yeah, it is," Evan said, scratching his neck for the lack of anything else to say. "Well, glad you're okay though man."

"Yeah, me too," Kurt said, playing with the end of the bed sheet. "I just don't know what wa-"

They were interrupted by the door to their room being shoved open. Scott stood in the doorway. "You two. Living room. Now." Scott said nothing else as he turned away from the open door, not even bothering to see if the two were following. It had been a while since they'd heard their fearless leader use that tone, and the outcome was never good.

Getting up, both males made their way into the living room to see the team, even the females, sitting around on the sofa and various chairs.

"We have a problem," Scott spoke up the minute all of them had made it into the room. Even with his eyes hidden by red glasses, Kurt could tell that the older mutant was looking at him as he spoke. _Does he know? Did Sawyer tell him?_ Shooting a quick glance at Evan, Kurt turned his gaze back to Scott.

Sawyer was sitting down on the carpeted floor in front of Rogue, rubbing his upper arm, no doubt from getting bodied by Jordan, who sat next to him looking rather pissed. There was nothing new about that, but gazing from him to everyone else, Kurt saw that they all seemed to have similar expressions. Even Jean appeared rather murderous at the moment.

At this point, it was better to play ignorant until Kurt was told what was happening. "What's going on?"

**-xXx-**

The room was sparsely lit by only four thick candles lining the wet brick walls, casting a sickly orange hue over the room. A rectangular stone table consisting of a single slab sat in the middle, with eight figures gathered around. Besides the echo of water droplets dripping from the tips of stalactites down to the gradually growing puddles on the ground, the room was silent.

At the head of the table sat a single male, his skin as black as the pits from which he was spawned, his eyes and hair just as dark. Human in appearance but with skin of scales, he wore a white leather jacket, clasped at the collar by a white bone presumably from a demon he himself had killed. A tattoo of a white 'K' covered his right cheek.

Krono.

"Any one of you lot," the demon bellowed, breaking the deathly silence, "want to inform me as to why the seed of that red devil and human bitch is still alive?"

Looking around the room, Krono let out an annoyed breath, tapping his clawed finger against the table as the demons, all gargoyle-like in nature, sat before him in silence. "No one?"

No response. Licking his lips, Krono moved his tapping to the rim of his cup, circling the glass. By now the other demons had grown even more apprehensive, knowing what was to come, yet none wanted to be the bearer of the news that Kronos was asking for, as it would most definitely be the last words they spoke.

"It really can't be that bad." Lifting his hand from the glass, the liquid followed, hovering around in a compact ball.

"You already know what happened," spoke a white gargoyle with red eyes. Crossing his arms, he raised his chin in a silent challenge, a slight sneer upon his face. "What the heck do you expect us to say, _oh fearless leader_?"

"I expect," Krono said, placing one hand on the table while keeping the other in the air, "for you... for _each_ of you... to do your job."

With a flick of Krono's wrist, the water went sailing across the table and wrapped itself around the neck of the demon who'd spoken, choking him. Slowly closing his hand, Krono watched the others as some stared in shock at him while others cast their eyes downwards. "Anyone?"

"Someone approached us," one demon, a grey gargoyle with red eyes, spoke, his attention focused completely on his companion, who looked seconds away from passing out as he tried desperately and vainly to claw through the liquid that was steadily choking him. "One of his friends."

Krono tightened his grip, not impressed by the information. "Yes, _and?_ You should have just killed them as well."

Flinching at the tone, the gargoyle gulped in fear before continuing, "He was a-"

"I don't care if it was the red devil himself," Krono snapped, closing his fist all the way. There was a sickening crunch as the water severed the white demon's neck from his body, the rest of him falling down to the ground in a steady pull of blood. None of the other gargoyles moved, let alone said anything. "This is your final chance. Kill him." Staring down the figures again, Krono rose from his seat, bringing with him all the water in the room. "I will have no further failures or you will be the next ones struck down. Is that understood?"

This time, response was immediate. "Yes, sir."

"Clean up this mess and get out."

With that, Krono walked out the room, pausing one moment to study the body of the demon he had killed. "And he had such good potential." Stepping over the blood, Krono continued out the door and into an equally damp and dark hallway. "Your reign ends with your children, Azazel. It is time a new ruler held the stage."

**End Chapter**


	7. Keep Your Eyes Open

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own X-Men Evolution or its affiliated stories. I do however, own original characters though few they will be.**

**Note- There will be cursing and the like. That is all. XD**

**Note-2. Thanx for the love. Much appreciated and once again thank you mysticdragon01. You are the best! Just know that. **

**And I'm laughing on the inside TimeXgone23 cause you are going to hate me later. XD. Bakayaro. And tell Jasper I'm kicking his arse. **

**Chapter 6- Keep your eyes open**

_"We have a problem," Scott said the minute all of them had made it into the room. Even with his eyes hidden by red glasses, Kurt could tell that the older mutant was looking at him as he spoke. Did he know? Did Sawyer tell him? Shooting a quick glance at Evan, Kurt turned his gaze back to Scott._

_Sawyer was sitting down on the carpeted floor in front of Rogue, rubbing his upper arm, no doubt from getting bodied by Jordan, who sat next to him looking rather pissed. There was nothing new about that, but gazing from him to everyone else, Kurt saw that they all seemed to have similar expressions. Even Jean appeared rather murderous at the moment._

_At this point, it was better to play ignorant until Kurt was told what was happening. "What's going on?"_

**-xXx-**

Looking around the room from one face to another, Scott motioned for the two younger males to take a seat before he spoke. Once situated, Scott cleared his throat.

"I wanted to catch you all here at the same time." With a pregnant pause, the older male looked around the room one more time before continuing, giving them all a look and stopping at Kurt. "The Brotherhood are here… at the school. Meaning, you are going to have to keep a closer eye on each other."

Inwardly sighing, Kurt did not miss Jean's eyes flicker towards him before landing on Scott again. Kurt was glad that it had not been anything to do with his run-in that night, but the concern they were showing him, as appreciated as it was, was not necessary. He was very capable of taking care of himself… although it didn't seem that way the past few incidences.

The older mutants shared a look before the redhead spoke. Obviously Jean and Scott had just held a private conversation, none of which was lost to anyone in the room by now.

"We're going to treat this like we did in high school, looking out for one another."

"Could have sworn Scott just said that," Bobby whispered to Tabitha, who tried and failed to hide her snicker.

"This is serious, guys," Jean chastised the two mutants, neither one looking the least bit apologetic. "With what the Professor said about the Brotherhood wanting to out mutants to the world, and their stunt with Kurt the other day at the party – this is a real threat."

"Oh come on," Tabitha scoffed, waving away the older female's concern. "It wouldn't be the first time they did that with blue boy, and besides," she added crossing her arms, "we can beat their sorry butts any day."

"This is not about who can kick who's butt," Scott reprimanded, fighting the urge to rub his temples. It was always a hassle talking with the younger students about serious issues. Jean by far had the most patience with them. Looking over to the female, however, he could see that hers too was wearing thin.

"Could have fooled me," Tabitha mumbled, not at all trying to keep it unheard.

About to reprimand the female again, or at least try to, Scott was cut off by someone else not so easy to talk to.

"How do you plan we watch each other 24/7," Jordan asked, clearly scrutinizing Scott and Jean's decision. _Nothing new there_, Kurt thought as he continued to listen. "If you haven't noticed, we don't have every class with one another. We can't be up on each other's back at all time. And none of you are allowed on the football field during games, let alone the locker room – shut it," Jordan added quickly, knowing Sawyer was going to say something completely off-color.

Smirking at being caught, Sawyer spoke anyway. "If anything, none of our classes are too far from one another's. Only Rogue has class on the other side of campus in the art department, but Evan's in Judo at that time. Not too much of a distance there."

"How do you know everyone's schedule?" Evan asked, not knowing if he'd like the answer to that question.

"I have my ways," Sawyer answered with a casual shrug before turning back to Jordan. Sawyer's growing smirk only served for Jordan to be extremely weary at his next words. "And I have your back covered in the locker room, tiger." He winked.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"You're looking at the new Mascot of BU," Sawyer said, beaming at his best friend while not at all deterred by Jordan's threatening tone.

Jordan's face was the perfect picture of repressed horror as Sawyer was congratulated by the other students. "You…How…Why me? Karma, why me?" It all made sense now – that was what Sawyer had been doing for the past few nights. Sneaking off to try out for the open role of the male half of the universities mascot duo? "I can never get rid of you, can I?"

"Jordan S. Moss." Pouting, Sawyer crossed his arms, leveling the younger male with a pitiful look. "We have like zero classes together…None. My first year here and it's a complete drag. I thought we could catch up."

"We see each other in the room," Jordan deadpanned.

"At night. When we're sleeping. Yeah, that's bonding enough time…"

"I don't–"

"Would you feel better if I told you I'll be on the field as well?" Jean cut in, patting Jordan on the shoulder. When all she got was a raised eyebrow, she elaborated, "I made the cheer leading team."

And the hits just kept coming. If the situation wasn't supposed to be serious, Kurt would have laughed at Scott's face. The male looked like a fish dragged out of water, his mouth noticeably open in shock. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had been kept out of the loop. Jean was one step closer to Duncan. Yeah, he was losing to the quarterback, big time.

Not the only one to notice Scott's growing despair, Tabitha spoke up, a knowing smirk on her face. "You might want to close that mouth of yours, lover boy."

"Hey!"

"Why wait so long?" Kitty voiced, bringing the conversation back to the matters at hand. Leave it to Sawyer to derail a would-be serious conversation, although on the plus side the tension had died down somewhat. "'Cause if you think about it, they had like, plenty enough time to out us. Especially in high school." She shuddered at the memories of all the close calls and saves by Jean and the Professor. They had been lucky. Either that or the Brotherhood was just that bad at what it was attempting to pull.

"Magneto is only biding his time. He wants to break Professor X, and to prove that mutants and non-mutants cannot get along," Sawyer answered, his tone for once serious and any smile absent from his face. "Not to mention there is an election soon."

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in Japan?"

"Think about it," Scott replied. "People are depending on a strong leader to keep the country going. With the times and demographics changing, there's a shift in balance and the way the majority feels. And human rights are a big issue."

"So, Magneto's going to what, run for president?" Kurt asked, shrugging his shoulders. At this, Bobby and Evan laughed. "It's a little late for that."

"As far fetched as that sounds," Scott answered the fuzzy male seriously. "It's not far from the truth."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kitty pursed her lips, not believing a word of what was being passed back and forth between her friends. This was just too outrageous. "So he's going to, like, run for president, then rat out everyone as mutants? Way too many holes in this master plan of his."

"Not unless he pulls the mutant card first, then just takes over," Sawyer pointed out.

"Would that even be wise?"

"For one," Sawyer continued after a light cough, ignoring Jordan's pointed look. "It will split everyone. The tolerant from the intolerant, the afraid from the bold, the weak-willed from the strong minded. And that's what Magneto is looking for. To break the majority, you have to turn them on themselves before you strike."

Jordan stepped in, tearing his eyes away from his best friend to Kitty. "Those highlighted as different, their rights limited due to being out of the social norms, aren't really going to agree with someone who isn't open minded. With Magneto's plan, a lot of those single-minded people are going to be brought to the light, just like us. I'm pretty sure that separating mutants who will agree with Magneto and those who won't is a big factor in his plan."

"Sure there are governments that know about us already; let's face it, this is America," Sawyer continued after his friend. "If they knew about us and kept it a secret, and then the regular working class found out, there would be an even bigger rift between government and society."

Picking up where Sawyer left off, Jordan concluded his statement. "Magneto knows this just as well as the Professor. They both know the psychology of people's minds. Most tend to fear what can't be explained. And they will be afraid of us."

"So he's going to use that pandemonium and fear to take over," Rogue stated, having been silent for a better part of the conversation.

"That's why it's our job to stop Magneto from carrying out his plan. Revealing our presence is one thing, but instilling fear into people's minds is another. Have faith that the Professor knows what he's doing."

"I understand what you're saying, Jean," Evan said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "Thinking optimistically of course. I just really don't feel that things are going to run so smoothly this time around."

Jordan nodded in agreement. "They're definitely more serious than a few years ago. Call me a broken record but much faith as you want to put in the people, they still aren't as…acceptant as we would like. Fear of the unknown does that to people." Giving Evan a knowing look, Jordan turned back to Jean, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate on that. Being singled out wasn't something he was all that new to. If people still had a problem with something as simple as skin color, and boy they still did, then those with mutations were in it just as deep, if not more so.

"Speaking from personal experience?" Bobby remarked.

At this both Jordan and Evan huffed in slight annoyance and amusement. Not knowing whether Bobby was being serious or just replacing Sawyer as the stupid questions portion of the discussion, Jordan figured it would be better to answer. "Yeah."

Bobby got the message to not question the matter further and snapped his mouth shut, turning to Scott but getting no help in that department. "He's playing a dangerous game of chess with people's lives," Bobby mused, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It'll put a whole lot of things into disarray," Scott settled.

"One would think all of this is built on their ego," Jordan mumbled.

"But it's not," Jean said, and Jordan proceeded to roll his eyes. "Magneto, for the better part, has always viewed mutants as the dominant species. His way of thinking is no different from a lot of people's. He just has different means of carrying out his plan."

The room settled down into thoughtful silence. Kurt was busy wondering what this meant for him. Could it be that the Brotherhood where behind the attack on him earlier that night? No, it didn't add up... For one thing, those creatures weren't human, and two, he doubted they would have run away so hastily just because Sawyer showed up out of the blue.

None of it explained why Kurt was, for the most part, the Brotherhood's main target in their plan of outing mutants. Like Tabitha said, the party was not the first time they had tried to steal his inducer, although it was the first time they'd succeeded.

There had to be another reason why Magneto would wait so long to finally move forward with his plan. It was either something that they, themselves, had yet to acknowledge or something that the Professor was keeping from them. Either scenario was likely.

"The Brotherhood," Evan started off, breaking the silence they had been sitting in. "How did you know they were here?"

"We just ran into them... literally," Jordan grumbled, curling and uncurling his left fist. It seemed to Kurt that Jordan had yet to truly give Avalanche a piece of his mind. The way they had left off at the party, it wouldn't be far from the truth.

"Yeah. Frankie gained some muscle over the years," Sawyer added, absently rubbing his arm again.

"Wouldn't know," Rogue quipped sarcastically. The last time they'd fought, she had been lucky enough to not get hit. If Sawyer had merely run into Blob and was complaining about it (although he could just be exaggerating), it must have been true.

"Anyway, they told us to watch our back, but especially you," Jordan supplied, his dark brown eyes once again on Kurt, making the younger mutant uncomfortable.

"And I'm sure that went over well," Tabitha piped in, a knowing smirk gracing her features.

"It would have gone great," Jordan argued, turning to his best friend with a glare, "if a certain _someone_ hadn't gotten in my way."

"Hey," Sawyer protested, returning the glare. "You want to get kicked out of school for people who aren't worth it, that's on _you_. But remember, you're the one with the football career and, more importantly, a daughter."

"That we know about."

"Ass."

"Man wh-"

"Alright you two," Scott broke in before either one of them could continue. He swore that if this were his first time meeting them, he'd have thought they hated each other. "Back to the program."

"Stay away from the Brotherhood, don't fight, buddy system, blah blah blah," Bobby said, rolling his eyes. "We get the drill."

"Obviously, you don't get that this is serious," Scott spoke, his patience running even thinner with the younger students. "If people find out that we're mutants–"

"Amanda knows," Tabitha cut in, popping her gum in his direction, knowing it would grate on the male's nerves. "And I'm pretty sure Jordan's baby mama–"

"Correction," Jordan cut Tabitha off, shooting the female a dirty look. "Girlfriend, and her name is Millie."

_Defensive much_, Tabitha thought before correcting herself, forgetting to leave out the attitude"–Millie," the blonde continued, rolling her eyes at Jordan's gruff cut off, "knows about us too, seeing as she's dating a psychic and she's friends with a... well, Sawyer. So what's the big deal?"

"Millie's known Jordan since they were seven," Sawyer supplied. "And she's known me since we were in diapers. It was bound to happen. I'm not too sure about the story with Amanda, I never really asked, but seeing as no one's been knocking on our door with pitchforks..." he shrugged. "It's just who you trust to tell."

"Did you ever tell Carmine?"

Looking to Jean who had posed the question, Sawyer shook his head. "Not for lack of wanting to. I'm sure you can understand."

"Duncan and I haven't been dating for as long as you two had been. We haven't even known each other for that long–"

"Either way you look at it, the answer's no."

"So why didn't you erase Amanda's memory like the rest of the normies?" Tabitha asked, getting bored with the current conversation.

"It's…complicated," Jean answered, feeling most of the students' eyes on her and Kurt. Really, she still didn't know what had compelled her to ask Kurt what he wanted to do regarding Amanda. Kurt had told her not to erase Amanda's memory and at the time It just seemed the right thing to do. It was as though erasing her memory would be…wrong – no, something worse than that. Whatever it was, Jean had felt that the furred mutant had made the right decision.

"So… you're not going to tell us?" Bobby asked sarcastically, eyeing the redhead when she didn't answer him. "Figures."

The conversation broke up as they started to chat amongst themselves about the pending dangers regarding Lance and the others at the school. What were they planning? One thing was for sure - they were going to make the next couple of weeks, if even that long, tough on everyone.

"You going to tell them?"

Kurt turned to the brunette, who was still sitting on the ground, his yellow eyes locked onto grey. It took Kurt nearly a minute to figure just what Sawyer was asking. Of all the times to bring _that_ up.

"Tell _them_ what?" Scott queried, Sawyer's words catching his attention quickly and breaking his conversation with Jean. Neither Sawyer nor Kurt seemed to be paying him any attention as they continued to stare at one another, Kurt with a slight glare.

"Well?" Sawyer insisted, raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" asked Jordan confusedly, who had just gotten off the phone with his daughter.

"It's nothing," Kurt said dismissively, trying to wave away the attention. "Sawyer's just-"

"Sooooo, you getting jumped tonight was, in fact, nothing to worry about?"

Kurt now full-on glared at him, but Sawyer just continued to stare. Of course, Scott would say something, wouldn't he? Three, two,-

"Why didn't you tell us you were attacked?" Scott demanded, trying his hardest not to raise his voice. Jordan was silent at the moment, but judging by the scowl on his face, Kurt knew he wanted nothing more than to chew the blue mutant out. Still, both males were doing considerably well in the 'no blowing up' department, unless they were too pissed to act accordingly. At least they weren't yelling. Perhaps even more terrifying was Jean - she had her arms crossed and was giving Kurt _the_ look. Yeah, he stepped in it now.

"It didn't seem that important at the time," Kurt explained, shooting Evan a discrete look to keep quiet. "And nothing happened. They ran off before anything serious could go down."

"And what exactly did happen?" Jordan growled out.

Kurt shivered. If anyone asked, he would say it was from the coldness of the room, not from Jordan's piercing gaze. It would be a complete lie, of course, but hey.

There was really no way of getting around it, so Kurt retold what had happened, just how he had to Sawyer, leaving out the weirder parts of the night.

"And you thought that was nothing?" Bobby asked with disbelief, shaking his head at the male's story. And he thought _he_ had a problem.

"It was handled."

"Not the way it should have been," Jordan said. Thankfully for Kurt, Jordan's attention was not on him this time, but on Sawyer. "And why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I figured he'd have said something earlier," Sawyer answered slowly. "Between that, the kid needed time to relax and take his mind off it for a bit... but given the circumstances with the Brotherhood…" Sawyer let the rest of the sentence hang.

"Either way," Scott spoke up, reining in everyone. "You should have told us. It could have been some ploy by Magneto-"

"Or some idiot gang," Jordan added.

"Or just a bunch of idiots, period," Sawyer said. "He shouldn't be walking around that part of town so late at night, anyway-"

"And how would you know?"

Shrugging at Jordan's question, Sawyer answered it just as slowly as he had done before. "I may have had a run in…a few times, in that area…But nothing happened."

"The hell, Sawyer?"

"This is getting good." Bobby commented, leaning forward in his seat.

"Hey, I have better chances of being sat on by Blob than being robbed by wannabe thugs, and we all know that. Besides, we're not talking about me here. If anything, Kurt did call the two people here who have cars. You have cell phones for a reason."

Shifting his body to face Sawyer, Jordan crossed his arms, the atmosphere in the room growing rather dark. "So what the hell are you saying?"

"That's what I would like to know," Scott agreed.

"I think you both know what I'm saying," Sawyer said with a smile making Scott and Jordan bristle further.

This started a three-way verbal match between the three eldest males, Scott looking peeved, Jordan angry, and Sawyer nonchalant. Jean let a few seconds pass before whistling loudly, silencing the boys. Then she turned to Kurt and repeated, "Anything like that happens again, Kurt, you let us know the minute you can."

"Seriously, guys, it's not that big a deal," Kurt protested. If looks could kill, he'd be dead three times over as Jean, Scott, and Jordan were all grilling him. Throwing his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, Kurt backpedaled to keep the older students from hurting him. "Alright, fine. I'll let you know."

Regarding the male with a stern look, Scott glanced around the room, giving them all the same speech before wrapping things up. "Anything else?"

Sawyer raised his hand, and Jordan groaned loudly before placing his head in his hands. Scott, too, was weary, massaging his temples before addressing his younger friend. "Sawyer?"

"Does that mean we can't go to Traffic Jam this weekend?"

Getting a mixture of groans and laughter from the rest of the room, Scott was close to reprimanding the younger brunette, but was beat to it by Jordan. "Shut up dumbass." Obviously he was still peeved from before.

"Whaaaaaat?" Sawyer whined, not at all deterred by the abusive language. "We can treat this as a bonding exercise."

"We get enough of that training in the danger room... Which you've missed for the past two weeks," the younger of the two added in with a glare, total accusation clear in his voice. "And how do you suppose we do that? Not everyone here underage drinks like your alcoholic ass."

Scoffing, Sawyer returned his own glare to Jordan. "Who say that's the only thing I know how to do?"

"You're like a walking keg. Give me one party you haven't drank the weight of a Mack truck at!"

"I... That's beside the point," Sawyer groaned out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The point being?" said Scott, who had his arms crossed as well, wondering just how much the dream inducing mutant had been paying attention.

"To relax and have fun, 'oh fearless leader'," Tabitha cut in with a wide grin spreading across her features. "You're about as stiff as a board, and I'm not talking about-"

"Alright," Scott cut the female off. Gosh, those two could drive him up the Empire State Building. "If there's nothing else, the meeting's over."

"You didn't answer-"

"_Maddie_…" Jordan barked, stopping Sawyer from finishing his sentence. Glaring at Sawyer, Jordan held the older male's gaze, not backing down even when he felt himself getting drowsy.

The seconds ticked in absolute silence before Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Fine _Shamar_…Good night." He turned to the rest of the students. Like the night they had first met, Sawyer somehow managed to give everyone a hug before disappearing off to his room, Jordan following soon afterwards with a mumbled 'see you'.

Soon everyone left the room, but not before Jean gave one last note of warning to Kurt on what would happen should he keep something like that from them a second time. Eventually, Scott was left alone in the room.

**-xXx-**

Kurt couldn't concentrate on his psychology notes, his thoughts still on the events of earlier that night. Looking over at the clock, he sighed. 1:12. Flipping the clock down onto its face, he proceeded to pick up the pen with his tail, tapping a soft tune on the desk while he slumped in his chair, staring out at the dark night sky. Evan and Bobby were already off to slumber land, snoring not too far from where he was trying and failing to do his homework.

After more thought on the days unfolding, Kurt figured now would be as good a time as any to write his mother and father. It would help him clear his mind, and maybe they would know what to do... or at least help him wrap his mind around everything. They were always good with that.

Ripping out a sheet of paper from his notebook, Kurt took hold of the pen that his tail had been using as a drumstick and began writing. Starting off with his first two weeks as school, including how training at the institute was going (they were still subject to 'abuse' from Logan), Kurt eventually began to describe his run in with the…creatures, he would call them, for lack of a better word.

Kurt was halfway through his letter when he was interrupted by his phone vibrating on his textbook. Grabbing it to stifle the noise, he quickly checked the text to see just who would text him at one in the morning.

"_Amanda?"_

_/You asleep?/_

Chuckling softly, Kurt slid his phone open to the keypad and quickly typed back. _/Nope. What's up?/_

_/Was finishing this homework…Key word…was. Lol./_

Looking back at his open and previously forgotten psychology book, Kurt shook his head._ /Story of my life./_

_/There a reason why you're up so late? Minus the obvious? Lol./_

_/Could ask you the same./_

_/My cousins thought it would be a good idea to play CoD…Like they don't have work in the morning…Not to mention I have class at like 8. So I've been backseat playing for the last few hours. Annoying much? XD/_

_/lmao. You sound like Bobby./_ Looking down at his desk, Kurt wondered if he could talk to Amanda about what was going on. She would have to be told sooner or later, and it's not like she didn't know about the Brotherhood; just not that they were at the school now. /Writing my mother and father. It's been a while./

_/Awwwwww. That's so sweet of you! Mama's boy?/_

Snorting, Kurt proceeded to teleport into the living room, landing dead center on the sofa, before resuming his text with Amanda. _/Through and through./_

_/Not a lot of guys admit that./_

_/What's not to love? Lol. But I swear if you tell anyone…/_

_/What are you going to do elf?/_

_/Oh I'll think of something./_

They continued to text each other long into the night. Kurt figured next time he stayed up that late, he'd make sure to wake up before the others, unless he wanted them on his case for the next three weeks. And what a long three weeks they would be.


	8. Side-Won't be the Last

**Side Story**

**So…I'm sorry about the long update wait. I've had writer's block and work. This isn't really a chapter chapter as much as it is just a chapter for me to get a frustrating thought out that could potentially block me further from my stories…Which is very, very bad. I'm almost done with the next one so that's a yey...**

**I had a confrontation with a co-worker a few days ago about race. As you, my readers, may not know, nor care, I am African American. Black….Brown skinned…of African descent, what-ever you want to call it. I identify as human and answer to my name. Aaaanty-ways this co-worker said something ignorant…twice…and the thing is I'm not even mad about it…Just…annoyed at the fact it's 2013…and people are still walking around like color matters…Like that defines how intelligent someone is…And this is the seventh+ time I've dealt with it…To my face...in the last two years. Won't be the last. It's downright appalling and sick and gaaaaah! Like I can't even go to work without feeling some type of way because I'm black, female, or young(er) than the customers, or all three.**

**Drabble, whatever, might work its way into the story line somehow.**

**Mood-still pissed. Call it bitching, call it whatever you want. Don't care. End mood. **

**TimeXgone23 I need a hug. Lol. **

**Almost forgot- Dont own Marvel characters...from x-men...blah...cursing...and racial slur all part of written expression...and basis off of real life events. mainly mine. **

**Wasn't the First. Won't be the Last.**

**Quote- ****"sick of it whatever it's called sick of the names****  
****I dedicate every pore to what's here"****  
****―****Ikkyu**

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt asked sitting down next to his best friend. It had taken the furred mutant some time in finding Evan, having looked (teleported) to most of their favorite chill spots coming up empty at all of them but one. The park close by their old high school. It had been one of the few places that surprisingly not many of them had gone to, just him, Evan, Kitty, and occasionally Rogue when she was feeling sociable.

"Not yet, no," Evan said not at all startled by the blue haired mutants presence from nowhere. It was dawn, the sun setting giving the world this wonderful orange and pink hue. The only none beautiful thing about it, the weather as it was getting closer and closer to winter meaning Evan was pretty close to freezing his butt off outside in just a hoodie. He still wasn't used to the winters here.

Nodding his head showing Evan that he understood, Kurt silently sat next to the spikey male knowing that when he was ready to talk he would. The two had an understanding like that. While Kurt would be pressed for information, the only way he would talk, Evan needed time to think before talking. It never took long and if it did Kurt didn't mind waiting. That's what best friends did.

Obviously though, whatever was bothering Evan must have been weighing heavy on his mind, Kurt not remembering the last time he'd seen Evan so…Upset? Angry? Irate? That was it. Now he was really tempted to press for an answer.

Opening his mouth Kurt was about to speak when he was cut off by a deep voice from behind them.

"What's up Fuzzy, Sysco?"

The scowl whipped off his Evan's face as he and Kurt turned around to see that it had been Jordan whom asked the question, Jean right at his side. Confusion set in as the blue haired male recognized the emotion clearly visible on the older males normally annoyed face. Concern. Was he sick? That would be the only explanation on why Jordan was asking either of them if they were okay. Jean, he could understand.

"Are you sick?" Okay, Kurt thought giving Evan a look as the blonde asked the question he had been thinking. He really needed to stop hanging around Kitty as well. Filter. "I mean-"

"Shove it over, the both of you," Jordan cut off the blonde as he and Jean both sat down on either side of Evan and Kurt. Thankfully, Kurt thought, he was sitting next to Jean as the bench was relatively small as it was. Further from Jekyll. Or was it Mr. Hyde right now? Jordan's mood had been erratic at best over the past few days, no one really knowing why although most of them had kept their distance. "Why the face?"

"No reason," Evan grumbled throwing his head back to stare at the cloud filled sky. Really the spikey mutant hadn't known the full reason on why he was so upset over the situation. It wasn't like this particular event was the first time someone had said anything off color to him. Really it wasn't. _Won't be the last._ The most recent, after this of course, had been high school, Evan lucky enough to have a teacher (as the offender had been one of the office staff) there to help guide him through the situation, standing up for him even. This time…This time, however, he didn't know what to do.

Personally, Evan didn't know what frustrated him more, what the student had said to him, or how he didn't say anything right then and there. Not a word. Just took it lying down so to speak. He was honestly too shocked to say anything else.

"Seriously Evan, what's up?" This time it came from Jean who spoke looking over at the blonde male whom had yet to give any of them an answer. He and Kurt had been sitting down on the bench for the last thirty, maybe forty-five minutes and he had yet spoken a word to Kurt. HE could tell Jean was silently trying to get information out of the furred male, the slight shrug he gave indication enough.

"Nothing. Just had a talk with a classmate."

"And?" Jean pressed gently when Evan stopped and made no indication of continuing.

"A-and that's it," Evan answered dragging out his words.

"A-and we're not stupid," Jordan said in the same slightly annoyed dragged tone Evan had used.

_Just drop it_, Evan thought letting out an irritated sigh. "Me and this kid in my Judo class were discussing out majors. He told me he wanted to be a herpetologist, and I explained to him that I wanted to be a judge and why. That was it."

Jordan let out his own annoyed sigh before getting up. Grabbing Evan by the arm the football player hauled the skater up out of the seat and down to the next bench over. "You going to tell me the rest of the story or do I have to threaten you with bodily harm?" Sitting down Jordan gave the blonde male a look stating he better take a seat as well. Only once Evan sat did Jordan continue. "Personally Illiana ran me ragged today so I'm not in the mood for the normality's. I will make an acceptation. Spill."

"Like I said, talked with a classmate today," Evan started off again rubbing his temples. Obviously the conversation, or the mere thought of it was giving him a headache. It was better, in Jordan's opinion, for Evan to get it off his chest less he walk around angry at the world. That was reserved for him. "The thing is that after I spoke with him about why I wanted to become a judge, he proceeded to tell me not to bother.' It's too technical for well…your people'…Like just because I'm African American it's impossible for me to think on the same level as them. It's complete bull, man."

A frown settled onto Jordan's face at the younger mutant's words. "You're right, It is. What did you do?"

Shrugging, Evan stared off to the pound watching the ducks swimming about, seemingly not a care in the world. For a second he thought about the possibilities of trading lives with the birds for a second, squashing the idea once remembering their life wasn't so grand either. "Nothing."

"Why not?"

Evan didn't hear any anger in the older male's voice as he would have expected on his answer. It was more curious than anything. "What should I have done? I'm not you-"

"And what do you think I would have done?"

_Offended._ That was the only word Evan could find at the moment to describe Jordan's tone then. Kurt was right. Kitty was rubbing off on them and not in a good way. He shrugged again. "Punched the guy out. What else?"

"…Aside from that," Jordan spoke, Evan getting a real chuckle out of the male.

"What do I look like? A mind reader? I don't know," and that was the truth. What would Jordan have done? It's easy to say he would have gotten into a physical altercation, Jordan was like that. But there was the slight chance that he would have taken a different route. Evan just didn't see the older mutant talking anything out with someone. Then again, the blonde hadn't expected to be seated down with the athlete talking about his dilemma either.

If it were a few years ago, Evan could say that he would have gone off on the guy himself. After all he had been pretty brash in his actions whilst a freshman in high school, ending up in jail, (not nearly as much his fault as it was Pietro's) but still. Being hotheaded was never a good thing for him. Didn't mean Evan wasn't seconds from knocking the guy's teeth in though. Oh no. He was just trying to be above all of that.

"Do I really look like I would just…" Jordan stopped at the look he received from Evan. "Really…Oh come on you all are horrible. Alright. So what if I told you I wouldn't have?"

"I'd say I don't believe you."

Giving another chuckle, Jordan brought his attention back to Evan for the first time in a while feeling much older than he truly was. "If I punched out every person who said something derogatory to me, or threw a racial slur my way, I'd be in jail for the rest of my life." Jordan wouldn't say that he hadn't helped in some of his 'situations' with ignorant people but he damn sure wasn't going to let them even remotely make him feel ashamed for who he was.

_Maybe this is what Magneto's deal really is_, Jordan thought to himself before dropping the thought all together. Still didn't make it right. None of this was right. Why does everything have to be so screwed? Jordan thought realizing this would be a talk he'd have to repeat once again. Only the next time it would be with his daughter. That was truly one thing Jordan wished Illiana didn't have to go through. All this hate based solely on race and unawareness. _Add another thing to the list of dreaded talks._ Now he was getting a headache.

"Just the other day I was pulled over," Jordan thought to supply. "Apparently a car that isn't a piece of shit is too good for someone like me to be driving…" Evan noticed Jordan said this bit more to himself before taking a cleansing breathe. "Mine died yet again, shut it, and I'd taken my grandfathers. Wasn't the first time I'd been stopped for it and it won't be the last."

"Another case in point. I was cool with this kid in middle school. Till I found out he was calling me and a couple other guys in our circle a bunch of Niggers to his other friends. We never told him we knew about it, but I guarantee you we didn't look at him the same way again. Personally I'm not going to give others the power or satisfaction of controlling my mood or me. They don't agree with who I am then they can kick rocks. It's not worth getting angry over, not when you know what people are like."

"Well then how do you stop getting angry about it?" Evan asked not believing that Jordan didn't get even a little ticked at being treated like a criminal nearly everywhere he went. Walking around with a permanent stigma sign on his back.

"I haven't," Jordan answered easily. "I've just directed it into something else. My art for instance. No matter what anyone says, you are only as strong as you believe you are. You are the person who you chose to be. You have the knowledge and the power to make a difference. No one else can take that from you."

"Wow."

"Millie's a smart woman," Jordan said, a smile coming onto his face at the mention of his love. "She's had her fair share of problems too."

"Really?"

"A customer told her once, 'You're like a white woman trapped in a black woman's body', after she told them she was going to school for biology. Off of that fact and because she was 'well-spoken and sounded educated.'"

"Ouch," Evan said wincing at what he had been told. That was just plain ignorant, archaic and rude. "What did she do?"

"She went to town on him, what else?" Jordan said like it common knowledge. "She articulated it however, hell of a lot better than I would for sure, didn't go all crazy on the guy. But Millie got her point across well enough without having the cops called…or any ambulances for the matter."

"You see you can either talk to the offender, let them know what they said was wrong, and even inform them of how it was offensive. They'll either listen…Or ignore it. Or you could go off. But what does that help? Nothing. Sometimes it's even better to walk away and not say anything. Each situation is different and not a lot of the times you'll know what to do. I still don't."

"Everywhere you go you're going to get shit," Jordan paused as if waiting for Jean to say something about his language knowing that he was well overdue, half forgetting that he was out of earshot.

"Jordan!"

Or so he thought. Rolling his eyes, Jordan sent Jean a half-assed apologetic shrug before continuing to talk with Evan. "Any-who…It's true. People are ignorant. Some more than others and most of them aren't going to change no matter how many people they offend. Or how old their way of thinking is, for that matter. It's life." Sitting all the way back against the bench Jordan looked up into the sky watching the clouds float by, much how Jean and he had found Evan.

"You can spend your life letting what they say and do get to you, dwell on it and let them define who you are, or you can rise above it, forgive their ignorance and move on. It's not an easy thing. It'll hurt, and it'll sting. But remember who you are."

Clapping Evan on the shoulder Jordan gave him a light squeeze. "You have all of us in your corner. And if you ever feel the need to talk again about this, I will gladly direct you to Scott or Jean for advice."

About to make a retort Evan noticed the slight upward twitch of Jordan's lip. Really the male was a pain in the butt at times, most of the time anyway, but Evan knew he meant well. Like right now. "Don't worry, I will."

"Good."

Both males lapsed into a comfortable silence their thoughts slowly swimming away from the talk. Evan figured if there was a time to start trying to put things like this behind him then that time was now. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't bother him still, but Evan knew he'd pull through it. And become a stronger person through it.

"It's an ugly disease," Evan said getting up to head back over to Kurt and Jean. Both had struck up their own conversation, the blonde knowing it was more than likely about the two of them. Jordan was right. He had his friends in his corner every step of the way. Even if they didn't know exactly what he was feeling, or going through, They'd be there. He couldn't ask for more.

Closing his eyes, Jordan gave a tired sigh. "That it is."

**And it is.**


	9. Or You Won't See the Danger

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men Evolution or its affiliated stories. I do however, own original characters though few they will be. Hopefully….Yea….**

**Note- There will be cursing, mentions of alcohol consumption, smoking, and very slight mentions of sex. . . That is all. XD**. **Thanx for the love. Much appreciated and once again thank you mysticdragon01. **

**At some points there will be translations of other languages other than English. My YJ fic is loaded. Not trying to do that here 'cause well…Yo soy muy perezosa. And that's all you're getting from me right now. **

**Ranting done back to the main story. **

**Chapter 7-Or You Won't See the Danger**

**-xXx-**

**Bonus –Just 'cause I like Y'all**

-xXx-

Bonus

Walking down the stairs, laundry detergent in hand, Rogue bobbed her head to the music blaring from her mp3 player. After the initial shock of Kurt getting attacked had worn off, she, Kitty, and Tabitha had taken off to their room to discuss how they would tell Amanda the news. As weird as it was, she had every right to know what was going on, including exactly why Kurt had been nearly jumped by Lance and the others in the first place. With the way the blue furred male was, she was pretty sure he hadn't told Amanda a thing. On the roof that night they had left a lot of information out knowing the olive skinned female could tell.

Now it was just how to tell her. Amanda had been a breath of fresh air to all of them. Knowing how people could be when finding out that others were different, to know that she had yet to spill the beans and had no plans on doing so…It felt nice. Rogue could see why Kurt enjoyed spending time with her. She had a very understanding and easygoing personality. Rogue just wouldn't be saying that out loud anytime soon.

Between that, at some point they would have to tell Professor X and the others about her. If anything, the younger students were not at all against throwing Scott and Jean under the bus. They were the oldest after all. They could just explain that Jean tried to erase her memory and for some odd reason unexplainable to them it didn't work.

Shaking her head at the thought Rogue sighed. Logan wouldn't buy that one, neither would Aunt Ro…Yea, they were screwed for ones who were appointed to look after and keep the rest in check (doing a great job so far). But Logan wouldn't buy that one, neither would Aunt Ro…Yeah, they were screwed for sure.

Thinking about it all, Rogue was still nowhere near as cautious as Scott was when it came to the brotherhood. Agreeing with Tabitha, they had always come up on top when dealing with them. Being in college wasn't going to be any different. Between that, Kurt was still with them, safe and sound, and Sawyer was back. Scott wouldn't admit it but the mutant nicknamed Daydream had been a crucial factor in wins against Mystique's band of Merry Men in the past.

Rogue's focus, at the moment, was more on the pending threat, if there was one, with Kurt. At no time was it okay in her book that one of her friends was jumped by anyone. If and when she found them, they'd pay. What would someone possibly want with him anyway?

Her train of thought interrupted, Rogue dropped her bag onto the ground upon entering the laundry room.

Other than herself, there was one other occupant in the laundry room and they were filling up dirty clothes into every. Single. Machine. _Oh hell no._

The guy was tall, a whole head taller than her that was for sure, dark brown hair and even darker eyes. A smile more charming than that of a con artist, his gaze had been locked onto Rogue's form the minute she had stepped foot into the basement room from the stairs. "Oh, you need these machines too?"

Snapping out of her quick assessment of the male, Rogue picked up her bag. "Yeah, now move it."

"Hm…" the male hummed, leaning back onto the washing machine and giving Rogue his full attention, arms crossed over his broad chest. "Remy think you missing something, Ma Cherie."

Raising a brow at the name she had just been given, Rogue dropped her bag yet again before proceeding to cross her arms, not at all impressed with this guy. People just didn't know how to act these days. "First of all…Bub…My name ain't Ma Cherie. Second, I ain't gonna ask you again." Narrowing her eyes normally that was all she needed to make people bow down to her ways. Apparently this one was different as he only grinned wider.

"You got a beautiful accent Cherie."

What is with this guy? "I ain't gonna ask again."

"That party coming up soon. You gonna be there, right?"

Is he even listening? Giving the weird male a look, Rogue rolled her eyes before repeating herself as sickeningly sweet as she could, "Are you even listening? Shug." Whether the sarcasm was lost upon the male named Remy, or he just chose to ignore it, Rogue didn't know.

"Shug?" Remy mulled over the name. "I kinda like that, Cherie."

Taking out a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere, Remy began shuffling them, walking slowly up to Rogue, who stood her ground.

Pulling out the Queen of Hearts, Remy held out the card, smirking when Rogue slowly reached out for it, and kept hold of one corner when she grasped the other. "For you, Cherie," he whispered, locking her dark grey eyes with his. It wasn't until they were close that Rogue noticed that his eyes were a reddish-brown, more on the red side than anything, but. They were…Nice.

"I…Um…You…" Rogue was finding it hard to think of anything coherent, getting completely lost in the male's eyes. What is going on?

The door to the laundry room opened once again, and both Tabitha and Kitty entered, laundry in hand, cutting off whatever Rogue was about to say to Remy.

Looking from one face to the other, Kitty crossed her arms, having dropped her bag right next to Rogue's discarded one, and glared at Remy. "Like, is there a problem?...Rogue?"

Remy and Rogue snapped out of their daze and turned to Kitty. "Looks like a party to me," Tabitha spoke, leaning on Kitty's shoulder, her attention completely on Remy.

"Not at all Mon Amie, I was just talking to Ma Cherie here, well, Miss Rogue." Slowly stepping away from Rogue, Remy walked over to the door with his laundry slung over his shoulder after having turned on his machine. "It was a pleasure meeting you ladies. Hope to see you again real soon." Sending a wink to the slightly flustered female, Remy continued on his way.

Waiting for him to be out of earshot, Kitty turned back to her long time roommate, hand on her hip. "Like, what was that all about?"

Finally snapping out of her reverie completely, Rogue stared down at the card still in her hand and pocketed it before turning her attention back to her forgotten laundry. "I don't know and I don't care."

"Well, I think that guy was hot. You should so talk to the kid," Tabitha chimed in, taking up two of the empty washers all for herself. In this dorm, you snooze, you lose. "Before someone else snatches him up."

"Have fun."

"Not my type, Cherie," Tabitha joked. She laughed outright when Rogues permanent scowl had turned into an all-out glare. Did the female not realize how much she mirrored Logan doing that? Anyone else, Tabitha was sure, would have been scared, anyone sane that is. This would be hella fun, the blonde thought with a smirk.

And now back to the program

Chapter 7-People are not always who they appear to be

-xXx-

Thursday

11:01 p.m

The first few days had been completely overbearing, to say the least. Jean, Sawyer, and Jordan had made it the least known that they were keeping an eye out on the younger members, mostly Kurt. It was really Scott, nicknamed the Warden (not to his face of course), that had the furred mutant on edge. He was pretty sure that if their team leader didn't let up, he was going to snap. There was absolutely no reason why he needed any of them to walk him to nearly every class like he was the president's daughter or something.

It had been a one-time thing, seeing as Kurt was on day five after the incident and nothing had happened with the Brotherhood or those creatures. So maybe it had nothing to do with Kurt specifically. Chalking it up to wrong place and time, that was the reason why Kurt found himself at the lookout point…alone. No Warden. No prying eyes and ears into his daily life. Just the setting sun, city lights, and the nice fall breeze…and his annoying buzzing cellphone.

Checking what had turned into the fifteenth missed call from the Warden, Kurt was tempted to throw the cellular device down the cliff face. That, however, would not be the brightest idea, since his current phone was the third in two months. He personally didn't want to explain to the Professor why he had to get another. Especially if it didn't involve a mission of any kind.

/ Dies ist ärgerlich./

"Do you always talk to yourself in German?"

Nearly jumping out of his fur and his heart practically pounding itself out of his chest, Kurt wheel around. He hadn't heard, let alone smelled, anyone coming up to the point. Relaxing upon seeing that it was only Evan, his heart eventually caught up to his thoughts. "What the hell, Evan? Scared the crap out of me."

"Hey. Your fault for not paying attention." Walking up to meet the blue-haired male at the guard rail, Evan leaned against it and looked out over the city. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Is that all they're worth nowadays?"

"Hey. That's with tacked on interest. And with the price of school-"

"Alright, alright." Kurt was pretty sure that he couldn't keep much from Evan. The spike throwing male was like a bulldog with a bone when it came to helping out a friend when they were down. Wouldn't let up. "I'm getting annoyed with all the extra, unnecessary attention from Scott and the others."

"Well, considering that you were-"

"Yeah, I know, I know," Kurt said, cutting off Evan agitatedly, "but that was like four, five days ago since the... whatever. Lance and the others have even kept their distance. Everything's been quiet."

Evan could only agree with Kurt on that one. Even so, it was better to be safe than sorry, just not as safe as Scott had been trying to make everything recently. All of them were getting pretty annoyed with the constant checkups, even with the knowledge that all Scott was trying to do was keep an eye on them. He just needed to find a better way of doing it. "That's true, but you did hear what Scott and the others were saying?"

"Ja, I heard them." Kurt waved his hand around agitatedly. "But I'm not going to be suffocated either."

Nodding his head, Evan sighed, knowing what Kurt was talking about. The Warden. Evan had gotten about seven phone calls himself, and five texts. "He has gone a bit overboard, hasn't he?"

"A bit?" Kurt scoffed, his attention back to the darkening sky. "I mean, Jordan even told me to be careful this morning."

"Wow…" That was... not expected at all.

"Yeah."

"You know…" Evan began after a pause, glancing at Kurt before returning his attention to the scenery before him. The city looked beautiful at night. Definitely a breath of fresh air compared to when it was light out. At this hour, you didn't see all the imperfections, just the city lights. "Jordan is a teddy bear at heart."

"More like he ate a teddy bear and stole its heart," Kurt grumbled, leaning more onto the guard rail. His tail having escaped from its confinement, it began to sway back and forth, slowly sweeping at the tall grass.

"Either way, man," Evan said, holding back a laugh, "you and Bobby owe me twenty bucks."

"Oh, come on, man," Kurt whined despite the heavy conversation they'd had just moments before. "You did not take that seriously, did you?"

Evan shrugged. "I take every bet seriously."

"Put it on my tab," Kurt mumbled.

"Your tab's just about reached its limit at 100 dollars."

"Since when?"

Grinning, Evan gave Kurt a friendly punch to the arm. "Since you bet me Bobby wouldn't ask Rogue out before graduation."

"Wait…What?" Kurt asked, shock lining his voice and features. "He asked Rogue?"

Brows raised, Evan looked on at Kurt in disbelief. "You didn't know?"

"No…And he's still alive?"

At this Evan chuckled. "Surprisingly, yes."

"Wow."

A calmer pause settled in between the two friends as they gazed off at the setting sun. There was a lot running through Kurt's mind, all too fast to be processed correctly and none of which he wanted to dwell on. To say he was no longer freaked out by the attack last week would be a lie. Just the night before, he'd had another nightmare - the third one thus far, and he'd been almost paralyzed with fear when he'd awoken.

Really, this was something Kurt felt he should have talked to the others about. But then, it wasn't like he was the only one with skeletons in his closet. He knew it was childish to think this way, but since when was he the only one that had to share what was going on in his everyday life? Especially when no one else was forthcoming with anything.

"Scott just wants to keep everyone safe... you know that, right?" Evan asked, breaking the silence and watching Kurt's reaction. "He is the leader and that's a lot of pressure on anyone."

Sighing, Kurt's tail went limp, whatever anger he had before deflating into silent defeat. "I know, but come on. The guy's like a super mother hen."

Chuckling, Evan shook his head at his friend's words. Leave it to Kurt to say something ridiculous like that. "We have training bright and early tomorrow. Come on, man." Patting Kurt on the shoulder, Evan turned around to walk back to the dorms but stopped when Kurt wasn't following.

"Kurt?"

Turning back around to see what was holding his best friend up, Evan's eyes grew wide at the sight of what had caught the blue haired male's attention. Something, or more like some things, he didn't know what, were flying straight towards them. There were at least three, their glowing yellow eyes hard to miss against the black sky.

"Dude, I think we should go."

Still no response from Kurt. Getting worried, Evan quickly made his way back to Kurt, stepping to the side to get a better look of his face. "Dude?"

Kurt's eyes where glazed and unfocused, his breathing slow and shallow.

This is so not cool. Jean…Jean…Professor? When seconds passed and no answer came to his call, Evan started to panic. "You cannot be doing this right now, Kurt."

"Well, isn't this just great," a voice said from behind Evan. Whirling to face the owner of the voice, Evan brandished a spike and pointed it at…Nothing. His eyes searched the shadows, but there was no movement in the air, nothing but the wind running through the yellowing leaves.

"Who's there?" Not lowering his arm, Evan shook Kurt with the other, trying to snap him out of whatever stupor he had fallen into. When that didn't work, Evan grabbed him by the arm, glancing back at the creatures flying towards them, now much closer than before.

Get Kurt and himself out of here, then call for backup, Evan told himself. Or call for backup and then make a run for it.

Letting go of Kurt, who, eerily still, had yet to move, Evan made to grab for his phone when the voice picked up again. "I might be getting that promotion after all."

Stepping out of the shadows from behind the farthest tree was a white-haired female, her skin a dark grey, almost as black as the shadows whence she had appeared. White, glistening eyes stared hungrily at Kurt and Evan, a pink tongue flicking out to lick red lips. She wore a long, sleeveless brown overcoat with a white midriff top, brown slacks and white, knee-length boots. "Boys, what do you think?"

"I think Krono's going to be very pleased."

Without thinking, Evan spun around to his left, letting a spike fly in the direction of the new voice. It wasn't until then that Evan realized the winged creatures had somehow snuck up on him and Kurt. 'When did they get here?' he asked himself, watching with surprise as the male he'd shot at simply caught the spike in one hand before breaking it in half. Giving a menacing glare, the male gave a ferocious roar, revealing glistening white fangs.

Sweeping his gaze around, Evan realized they were surrounded on all sides - the female in front, one male to the left, one to the right, and one crouched on the metal railing, a creepy and sinister smile upon full lips. All like the woman, the three males were white haired, grey skinned beings with black, soulless eyes. The one who'd spoken was by far the biggest of the three, competing for first prize in the muscle department with the Juggernaut.

Now Evan really needed Kurt to snap out of whatever trance he had fallen into. They were in so much trouble.

-xXx-

Thursday

11:01

Jordan truly didn't get annoyed with much, but when he did, it was very hard to ignore. Scott had been pacing back and forth for the last twenty minutes, trying to get in contact with Kurt, and just about any other of their friends who had not been in their general vicinity. Now, normally, when Scott was being his mother hen self, Jordan could ignore it; three older sisters had taught him how to… But this was just downright wrong.

"Chill out, Warden. He's probably with Evan right now, trying to escape the shackles of your oppressive ways." Breaking Scott from his long strides for only a few seconds, Jordan rolled his eyes before resuming his texting. He had the TV tuned to a repeat lacrosse game, Villanova against Syracuse. Good thing he wasn't trying to watch it as he could once again hear Scott's phone dialing out.

This was the last night Jordan had to deal with the imperious male before he could head home and spend some much needed time with his girlfriend and little girl. He hadn't seen them the last weekend thanks to football practice and having to make appearances for the University and the press. Sure he had Skyped with them every night before his daughter's bedtime, but, although Jordan wouldn't admit it, that only made him miss the two more.

Illiana's first dance recital was that Friday night, and as painful as it was to watch little kids traipse around to horrible music, this was his daughter's first recital. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of it, and there was no way in hell he was going to miss it. The coach and team could live without him for a weekend. And if not - oh freaking well.

Not bothering to hide the smile from his face as he texted Millie, Jordan's mood turned sour again as Scott reopened his mouth.

"Where is Sawyer?"

An audible huff was the first thing Scott heard from the seated male before he got his answer. "Do I look like his secretary, mom?" Maybe the more sarcastic I get the better my chances are of him going away, Jordan thought before receiving a picture of Illiana in her recital wear. Thank God no tutu, Jordan thought as his fingers flew over his key pad. She looked like a little princess in her pastel blue shirt and black leggings, an African print cloth wrapped around her waist, hair pulled back into a huge puff. Just like Daddy.

Crossing his arms, it was all Scott could do to not blow a gasket. Did no one else take this seriously but him? "Out of everyone here, you would be the only one who knows-"

Dramatically, Jordan tossed his head back against the sofa, groaning in annoyance. Why did people feel the need to exasperate him so? "Alright, Sergeant Nosy, damn. It's a Thursday night. People drink on Thursday nights, or have you not heard of thirsty Thursdays? He drinks…"

Do the math, Scott could almost hear Jordan continue to say. Opening his mouth to retaliate, Scott was cut off by Jordan.

"Look, Mother Goose." Jordan paused from his phone for a few seconds, leveling the older mutant with a disapproving look. "I understand your concerns about everyone's safety. But unless you're going to grow a pouch and stick everyone in it, Kanga*, then you should really just chill, smoke a Black, and enjoy life."

Sliding his phone back up, Jordan resumed his text before opening his mouth yet again. "The mother Kangaroo from Pooh. And no, I don't have to explain it to you."

Scott once again closed his mouth, which had been ready to retort, and shook his head, not even bothering to figure out how Jordan had known that he was about to say something. Having a child seemed to give people some form of sixth sense. Although, with Jordan, it could have just been his mutation. Scott had still yet to know when it came to the younger male.

Getting another text, this time from someone less expected, Jordan's face lit up into a smirk before he tossed his phone to Scott. Turning his body fully to see Scott's face, Jordan sat patiently, waiting for the older male to read it.

/I already told him I was out. If he wants to know what for so bad, I can give him a one on one tutorial tomorrow. We can put that single of his to good use. ;)/

Scott knew he must have had pulled a face; Jordan's cackling in the background was a good indication. Tossing the younger male's phone onto the couch near him, Scott made to head to his room, mumbling all the while about juveniles when there was a knock on the door.

Rubbing his temples, aggravated by the absence of respect shown to him as well as the lack of listening from the others, Scott was a bit shocked to see that it was Jean at the door.

"Jean, wha-"

Cutting the brunette off, Jean grabbed his hand and practically dragged Scott out of his suite. "We need to talk. Now."

-xXx-

Thursday

11:01p.m

"This party is sooooo wack!" Tabitha screamed to Rogue over the loud music. She, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Amanda had gone to a house party thrown by one of their classmates from English class. Originally it was supposed to be all the freshmen X-men plus the normie, as Tabitha had taken to calling Amanda, but with Kurt acting all weird on them and Evan apparently having some project to work on, which was totally bogus, it had been just the five of them.

The first few minutes had been a blast but now it was just a plain zoo. The place was smashed and apparently there were people who still didn't know their limit or had never had a drop of liquor to drink in their life. Rolling her eyes, cursing out the losers scattered drunkenly on the floor and strewn across the furniture, Tabitha grabbed Rogue by the arm and steered her to where she knew the others to be.

Safest place in the house. The kitchen.

"I'm about to blow this dud fest - not literally," Tabitha added upon the apprehensive looks she gained from half the occupants. "Although, that would liven the place up some."

"I think we should just go," Kitty said, taking Tabitha by the arm. The last thing they needed was a fire started in the house. The brunette was pretty sure the cops would be called at some point in the night, in light of the music, coupled with the drinking… and most were underaged, at that… She personally didn't know how or why Sawyer did it almost every other night.

Traversing the living room, over mountains of plastic cups, beer cans, and the occasional couple hooking up, the small group finally made it safely outside.

"That was such a nightmare," Amanda said, running her hands through long strands.

"Tell me about it," Bobby agreed, brushing off his shirt. How he had gotten cat hair on it, he didn't know… The students didn't even own a cat… At least, he hadn't seen one.

"Let's just go." This annoyed exclamation came from Rogue, who had already started down the walkway back to the dorms. She had been in somewhat of a foul mood, well, more so than normal, the whole night. Kitty had tried to call her on it for the majority of the day, but was unable to do so due to all of the randomized interruptions. She wasn't the only one to notice, though; in fact, that had been one of the main reasons Tabitha had opted on going out. Not that it had helped any.

Sharing a quick look with Tabitha, Kitty jogged to catch up to Rogue and tapped her on the shoulder in a silent plea for her to slow down. "Like, what's up?"

"Nothing."

This isn't going to go anywhere, Kitty thought to herself, trying to figure out a surefire way for Rogue to answer her. About to open her mouth again, Kitty was cut off by a familiar male voice behind her.

"Summer's letting you all off that short leash?"

Groaning outwardly, Kitty turned to stare at her ex, Lance, and his friends as they came down the walk just a few meters from Bobby, Tabitha, and Amanda, who had also stopped. Really? She couldn't go one day of classes without seeing one of them, and now here they were at a party…again. Stalker much?

"Like, can you go get a life? Somewhere that doesn't involve stalking us?"

"You'll have to forgive him, Mon Amie," another voice piped up, this time closer to Kitty's left.

It was the same male from the laundry room, Remi, Rogue reminded herself. Internally scolding herself that his name did not matter, that he was apparently part of the Brotherhood, she readied herself for the pending fight. There was no way this chump was going to get the jump on her a second time around. Whatever it was he had done the first time.

"Long time no see, Ma Cherie," Remi spoke, sending the southern belle a wink. "Didn't think we'd meet up again like this." Smiling, he extended a hand out to Rogue, ignoring the others around them. "Gambit's not too fond of fighting a pretty young woman."

"Why don't you go back to wherever you came from; then you won't have to."

"Sounds like a great idea, Cherie. Why don't you come with?" Taking out a deck of cards, Remi shuffled them before randomly picking two. The king and queen of hearts. Smirking now, he tossed them both, cards landing face up at Rogue's feet. Taking a step back, Rogue watched as they began to glow much like Tabitha's bombs.

Getting the hint fast, she grabbed a hold of Kitty's arm and dove for the street, glad that for once it was questionably quiet despite the still heavy and loud music in the distant background.

-xXx-

Thursday

11:30

"You already asked me about that one," Scott said, arms crossed over his chest. Inside, he was annoyed and slightly jealous - okay, extremely jealous - as Jean continuously asked him about potential outfits for her date with Duncan for tomorrow night. Needing a guy's opinion, she would have normally asked Sawyer, but since he was otherwise preoccupied at the moment, it left Scott as her best choice.

Scott could think of at least twenty other things he could be doing other than helping his crush get ready for a date with…Duncan. This was just plain torture. Obviously, he was going to be stuck in the friend zone for a while on this one. Sighing, Scott shook his head at the next outfit. A blue, off-the-shoulder sweater dress with a black belt and white leggings.

"You've been saying no to everything I've picked out."

"Not to the third or fifth ones."

"Those are so plain."

"They complement you pretty well…Not that you're plain or anything," Scott added, realizing how his words came off the moment they were said. "What I mean is..." Scott threw his hands up in silent placation as Jean continued to glare. "You don't have to wear anything overly flashy to look your best."

It must have been the right thing to say because Jean's glare morphed into a smile. "Aw, thanks, Scott. You're so sweet."

Turning to face the full length mirror in her room, the redhead missed Scott roll his eyes. At least she hadn't dropped the friend bomb on him like last time.

Shuffling through her closet some more, Jean stopped upon feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Taking it out, she looked at the name, a questioning look making its way across her face.

"Hey," Jean said, answering the phone. Scott's interest peaked at her face and tone of voice. "Hold on a sec." Placing the phone down on the bed Jean pressed the speaker button. "Now, what happened?"

"Lance and his merry band of idiots practically jumped us, that's what," Rogue's unusually angry voice snapped, reverberating off the walls.

"Any of you hurt?" Scott asked, or rather, demanded, his own anger rising at the information. He was so going to kick Lances sorry rock-slinging ass when he saw him. He was beyond tired of his and his friends' antics.

"Yeah, them," Rogue answered. This time, Scott could hear the slight smug air to her words. "Nobody saw anything, but Amanda was-"

"Amanda's with you?" This time it was Jean who had asked the question, her concern for the non-mutant evident in her tone.

"Be there in fifteen," Scott spoke, cutting off anything either female was going to say afterwards.

"Tell Jordan to meet us downstairs," Scott added to Jean as he got up, checking to make sure his keys were in his pocket. Then he headed for the door, Jean hot on his heels.

-xXx-

Friday

12:13a.m.

"Where the heck have you two been?" Scott demanded as Evan and Kurt entered the suite. He had just gotten back not too long ago with Jean, Jordan, and the younger mutants, and they were gathered in the male's suite. They had dropped Amanda off at her cousin's, trying to give the female some time to come to terms with what she had seen. Obviously it wouldn't sit well with the regular female, having her roommates and friends fighting people on an almost daily basis. She would need some time.

"Lookout point," Evan said, speaking for both Kurt and himself when he realized that Kurt wasn't going to say anything, with good reason. The skater knew all too well that the furred mutant was still shaken up by their little event. Evan himself was confused about just what had transpired. One second he was staring down very angry demons, moments from getting his face mauled off, and the next, both Kurt and he had been tossed over the cliff by another winged person, this one with green feathered wings, nothing like the white leathery ones of those who had attacked them.

The whole time before their unsuspecting save, Evan had thought about nothing but getting Kurt out of there, as he had been the group's main focus. For a second, Evan thought the elfish male was a goner; the female mutant had had Kurt by the neck, her clawed fingers digging into his flesh. As scary as that was, the most frightening part was Kurt. He hadn't so much as blinked the whole time. Hadn't said a word and hadn't tried to get away.

Not wanting to pressure Kurt, Evan had not asked him about it when they had been dropped off by their winged savior. That was another mystery in of itself; their savior had just disappeared without a single word, not even bothering to check if they were okay. Which, really, was fine with Evan; Kurt had started to shake uncontrollably, clearly going into shock. It had taken Evan a good fifteen minutes talking to the male to calm him down enough to even get a response.

Kurt had gotten it together for the most part on their way home, actually talking back to Evan. And the spiked male was fine with that; it meant Kurt was going to be okay. As okay as one could be, apparently, on their second trip close to death. What bothered him, however, even more than not knowing exactly what was going on, was that once again Kurt had asked him to keep quiet. This was definitely not something that should be kept secret. Especially with this being now the second, scratch that, third time someone had come after him.

Swallowing his better judgment, Evan continued his answer.

"We came back as fast as we could."

"Everything alright?" Jean asked, giving Kurt a pointed stare. Out of the two, he seemed the most shaken up. Tempted to read his mind, she opted to wait for him to speak, figuring it was nothing anyway. A lot had been going on the past few days and finding out that Kitty and the others had been jumped by the Brotherhood wouldn't sit well with any of them.

"Ja, just ran the whole way here," Kurt spoke, hoping that he kept the tremor out of his voice.

"You could have teleported, you know," Scott said, crossing his arms. There was something off about the younger male; Scott just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Still too far, and besides," Kurt explained, thinking up a plausible excuse on the spot. Lying had never really been one of his strong suits, pointed out not too long ago by Evan. However, coming up with possible scenarios was. "Didn't want to bring anymore unwanted attention to myself. Cameras around here only caught me going out. It would look a little weird going out again without having come in."

"That's true," Jean said with a nod. Thinking on the male's words a bit further, the redhead's thoughts were interrupted by the door to the suite swinging open, banging loudly against the knob bumper on the wall. Had it not been there, a nice, sizable hole would be in the wall at the moment as Sawyer came rushing into the suite.

"What happened?"

"Kitty and-"

Scott did a double take when he noticed Sawyer's disheveled state. His hair was coming out of the black band keeping it tied in a bun, the curled strands running into his face. His button up shirt was missing most of the round clasps, and the ones that were fastened were in the wrong holes. Small circular bruises could be seen on his tan skin, centered mostly on his neck and what could be seen of his chest. Ultimately, he looked like hell.

About to ask what happened, the text Jordan had made Scott read earlier came to mind.

"Looks like at least one of us was having fun," Tabitha commented, sending the flushed male a wink.

Closing the door behind him, Sawyer gave a half shrug, still trying to catch his breath. "It's whatever. They'll understand."

"They?"

Winking at Scott, Sawyer started straightening himself up, walking the rest of the way into the suite, stopping just behind the sofa where Kitty sat. The brunette could smell the lingering aroma of liquor and smoke wafting from Sawyer's clothing, including perfume and his own cologne. It didn't smell as unpleasant as she thought it could be, although Kitty wouldn't say it was the best, either.

"So, what did I miss?" Sawyer asked, his voice a little less winded.

"Brotherhood," Kitty answered for the older mutant, regarding him with a look when she heard him cough.

"What happened?"

"They recruited another mutant," Jean spoke up, taking over for Scott, who was still eyeing the younger mutant. "Professor Xavier hadn't mentioned him before, which is not normal. Apparently, he goes by the name Gambit. Similar powers to Tabitha, it looks like."

From there, Rogue and Kitty had picked up, taking turns explaining to Kurt and the others just what had happened. How Gambit had seemed the more experienced fighter out of all of the Brotherhood, putting their previous fights to shame ten times over. He had nearly gotten the upper hand on the southern belle, but Rogue had gotten help from Bobby, who had never been too far away from lending a hand.

To say they had been blindsided was an accurate statement. Yet they still came up on top, just barely. And that was with having to protect someone with no powers the whole time. It wasn't a pretty thing. For the most part Amanda had been out of the way, yet extremely helpful, managing to help keep them out of immediate danger by shouting warnings whenever it was necessary. The non-mutant female was one of the reasons Rogue had kept her head, literally, as Blob thought it was okay to pick up a stop sign and swing it like a freaking club.

They were getting by far more aggressive in their tactics. Something Rogue couldn't disagree with more. Sure, she was a hothead; half of her own team was. But they had never tried to kill anyone from the other side. Thought about it, maybe; threatened, sure. But who didn't? That wasn't to say that any of the X-men would actually carry it out, when it came down to it. One of the many reasons why they were so different.

Other things Rogue couldn't agree with were Scott's overbearing tendencies the last couple of days, Kurt's less than forward attitude with them, and the Professor. Granted, they had not told him or the others about Amanda, but they were still teens, most of them. The Professor had no right to keep things from them, if he was doing so. There were many things running through Rogue's mind, and for once she was hoping she was wrong.

Had the Professor known of this new threat and not told them? Or had Gambit somehow found a way to fly underneath the radar? Both cases seemed plausible; after all, it wouldn't have been the first time Professor Xavier had kept something from them. But when it came down to it, Magneto knew Charles. Knew how he operated. It was only a matter of time until he found some way around his former best friend's abilities. Neither man was stupid, that was for sure.

"That's all I have to say on the matter," Scott finished up, Rogue having missed much of whatever else their team leader had said. "It's been a long day, and we should all get some sleep. Training in the a.m."

"Who wants to train after all of that?" Bobby asked, getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Can we like, call in sick or something?"

"I'm down if you are, girl," Tabitha said, helping Kitty to her feet.

Soon it was just Scott, Jean, Sawyer, and Jordan in the room, all thinking about one thing and one thing only. What the heck to do now.

"How do you want to go about this?" Jordan was the first to break the silence, his gaze locked upon Scott.

For the first time in a while, the older male had no answer.

-xXx-

Friday

3:15 a.m.

Bolting up in a cold sweat, Kurt placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart as if to keep it from jumping out of his chest. He had dreamt of the events that had transpired naught but a few hours ago, the dream spiraling from a nightmare into a horror story fast. Then, Evan had been killed at the hands of the creatures, and he was forced to watch as they tossed his lifeless body over the cliffs. After Evan, it had been everyone else in the institute, his friends and family. The blue furred mutant had woken up before the female had killed his mother and father, and he was thankful he had not screamed in his sleep. It would be hard to explain to anyone what he had been dreaming about, especially Jean.

How had they been able to find him, anyway? For the life of him, Kurt had never met those people. He didn't owe them money, never killed a family member of theirs, or anyone for that matter, nor did he disrespect anyone, to the best of his knowledge. Why, then? What was their reason for getting rid of him?

Running his hands through sleep-tussled hair, Kurt threw the covers to the side, opting to stretch his legs. Maybe a walk around the suite would clear his head a bit. If not at least give him something else to do for a while. It was better than sitting in the dark, thinking about what happened.

Slowly opening his door, Kurt padded down the hallway on bare feet, his tail swinging slowly from side to side after him. He had decided to put on a shirt knowing that in spite of his fur, the living room was ridiculously cold compared to his shared bedroom, owing to the broken heater. Getting to the threshold leading to the living room, Kurt stopped upon seeing a figure seated at the window.

His heart skipped a beat.

Taking a step back, Kurt let his eyes adjust to the darkness a bit more, never good with it after waking up. Soon, he was able to recognize the figure as Sawyer. What's he doing up?

Sawyer was posted against the bay window, staring out at the man-made pond in Pinckney Circle. Wearing a simple black hoodie and sweats, one leg drawn to his chest, the male sat twirling his glasses in one hand and clasping the sliver necklace on his neck with the other. Sawyer looked, for all intents and purposes, lost in his thoughts.

"Everything alright?" Sawyer asked, his normally loud and boisterous voice just a sixteenth of what it was normally, as well as subdued and slightly raspy.

Startled, Kurt jumped slightly, not at all expecting Sawyer to have even noticed he was in the room. Not once had his eyes left the window, and Kurt knew he was extremely light on his feet. "Ja…Just couldn't sleep." Obviously he wasn't the only one. "What's up?"

Grey eyes sought out Kurt's form just at the entrance of the hallway. Personally Kurt wasn't sure how much or how little Sawyer could see without his glasses, although the quick narrowing of Sawyer's eyes told him enough. 'I'm as blind as a cave fish without them,' he remembered the older mutant saying on their first real meeting.

"Nothing," Sawyer said, returning his attention to the window. "You seemed a bit apprehensive while Scott was talking earlier…Like right now. Frightened, even." Tilting his head, Sawyer regarded the male with a questioning gaze, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt was sure that even if Sawyer had missed the slight twitch of his tail, he had felt the spike of fear that had set in. What was worse, Kurt had no clue if Sawyer was prying or just couldn't help it. "Sorry," Sawyer said, catching Kurt's attention. "I don't mean to pry just…can't help it…You wanna talk?"

There was no extra…flamboyance, this time when Sawyer turned his gaze for a moment back to the window. Just genuine curiosity and the desire to help. At least that's what Kurt was hoping for. "I'm just worried about everyone," Kurt said after a moment, and it wasn't a lie. After what he had been told by Scott what had happened to Kitty and the others on their way back to the dorm, it had stayed on the furred male's mind. That and what had happened with him and Evan a few hours ago. Shuddering at the thought, Kurt snapped himself away from those thoughts, not wishing the suffocating feeling to return.

He had barely escaped it at the cliff, though he still didn't know what had come over him during that time. He knew, however, that the farther away from those creatures he was, the better.

Nodding his head, Sawyer gazed back out the window, taking what Kurt had said to be the truth. "That's understandable."

"Why are you up?"

"You should go back to bed," Sawyer said, placing his necklace inside his hoodie. "We have training in the morning."

That was not an answer, Kurt thought, staring at Sawyer, trying to figure him out. "Shouldn't you-"

"I'll be fine," Sawyer cut the younger male off. Getting up from his seat at the window, Sawyer stretched before making his way over to Kurt. "It's been a long day." Patting the younger male on the shoulder, Sawyer continued to his room closing the door gently behind him, his last parting words floating gently over to the blue mutant's ears. "Try and get some sleep."

That just left Kurt alone in the dark space with his thoughts slowly closing up again. Shutting his eyes, Kurt teleported himself back into his room, directly under his sheets. Silently, he willed the daytime to come soon. That seemed to be the only time he was safe. Protected from the night and all it had to hide.

-xXx-

Don't know whether I am going to bounce between Ma Cherie or Mon Cher while Gambit refers to or talks to Rogue. It's like use the feminine version of the term…or the original…Figure it out later.

-Dies ist ärgerlich- This is annoying.-


End file.
